Cry: For the First Time
by Shattered Blossoms
Summary: Li Syaoran seems to be an empty shell. He just tends to shun the world. Through time, it became second nature to him. Never did he show the slightest hint of emotion much more show the tears except for one. She just naturally comes first.
1. It was late in September

Cry: For the First Time

Chapter1: It was late in September and I've seen you before…

Sorry coz I changed a lot of things. Hope you'll understand and please review… And I can't promise that all of my chapters will be these long…

Summary:

Syaoran looks like he is emotionless but he really is not. He always hides whenever he feels like crying because he doesn't want others to see his softer side. One afternoon at Tomoeda, a girl saw him crying. For the first time, he let someone see him crying. For the first time, he felt so comfortable. For the first time, she sympathize someone she didn't know. And for the first time, the girl revealed the softer side of him. She is none other than Sakura Kinomoto

Disclaimer:

Yeah, yeah! Whatever!

"Speech" _'thoughts'_ flashback _dream _sounds me

* * *

_It is now September 27. A five year old boy with messy chocolate hair and amber eyes ran after his father died while saying "I want you to be a great leader of the Li clan". He tried to stop his tears from falling while he still sees some people staring at him and fortunately he succeeded. He went to a cherry blossom tree and let his tears flow continuously there. _

_"Why is he like that! He always thinks about the clan! Did he care for me? Did he even love me?" the boy cried while looking at the sky. _

_"What's wrong?" a girl with auburn hair and worried emerald eyes asked. _

_"Who are you?" he sobbed and looked at the girl. _

_"My name is ------ --------. Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you)!" she said with a big cute smile. Her cheerful emerald eyes then turned into a sympathizing one. "Why are you crying?" _

_"It's just that my dad seems like he never loved me. And he didn't even show a little concern before he died." he said while sobbing. What's wrong with him! He just said that to a stranger! Maybe he should leave? Nah! Why should he leave if he feels so comfortable with her? _

_"Oh I see… Maybe your father didn't show you how much he loves you but he still loves you…" she convinced while sitting beside him. _

_"Maybe… but I can never feel it anymore." he sadly said and stopped crying. "He… he died saying that I should be a good leader to our family." he said without stopping. 'What's wrong with me! Why does my mouth keep on blabbing in front of her? And shut up you big mouth!' he said to himself. _

_"I guess we are like the same, huh? My okaa-san also went to meet God. Onii-chan told me that our mother will continuously watch over us up at the sky…" she said while staring at the sky. A tear fell down her cheek but still her smile did not fade. It remained happy… happy for her love one. _

_He suddenly felt guilty for bringing up the topic and amazed that she can still remain happy somehow. So he decided to apologize and try to be like her, happy for someone. "Oh I'm sorry! My name is ------- --… Hajimemashite!" he cutely said after putting away his tears by using his hands. He then offered his handkerchief with the Li logo embedded. _

"Syaoran! We're going to be late on our first day at school." a 17 year old gal with ruby eyes and long raven hair tied up in buns excitedly said.

"I'll follow." a guy at the age of 18 smiled while opening the Venetian blinds. The girl named Meiling, his cousin, then leaved. "Why do I always dream about that?" Syaoran asked, hoping that someone will answer.

_--__♥__Meanwhile __♥__-- _

The sun rose up and gently sent warm rays to an innocent gal. It tried its best to wake the girl up but failed. The gal's alarm clock helped the sun. And fortunately, the gal began to wake up. She reached for her alarm clock, pressed the snooze button and looked at the time. "HOE! I only have 10 minutes to fix myself!" a 17 year old gal with long auburn hair that reaches the middle of her back shouted. She arranged her hair and rushed downstairs.

"The kaijuu's please tell me if my spelling is wrong now awake!" her brother, Touya, teased.

"Sakura no kaijuu!" she said while stepping on her brother's foot. Unfortunately, Touya quickly removed his feet making Sakura's feet feel the hard floor and the power of her anger. He is really getting used to Sakura stepping on his foot. "Better change that habit." he smirked. But he should've not said that.

_'You're right! I can just do another thing. Let's see... What can I do instead? Aha!'_ she thought while spotting a coffee near her brother. She then made the VERY hot coffee scatter on her poor brother's arm.

"OUCH!" Touya, her brother, screamed in pain.

"Oops! Sorry!" she innocently said while celebrating in her mind. If you could only read ones mind, you can see hers with a little cute version of her doing Ginji's happy dance with the words 'mission: accomplished' and cherry blossoms acting like confetti.

She then headed to her room to get her things and especially to escape Touya, not that she's afraid or what. She came back in just a blink and saw Touya sneaking out. His uniform was already changed and his trying to go through the three inches opening of the door because if he would open it more Sakura would already here the noise.

_'You're not getting away!'_ she said her mind with a smirk. She then silently hopped in the back of her brother's newly bought gray Nissan X-Trail while her brother starts the engine.

"Whew! After a more than 5 years of trying to escape, I succeeded! I never thought that I can escape her because kaijuu knows that I'll meet Yukito, her crush. My motto really works! Better tell Yukito about the motto 'try and try until you succeed'" he said while driving.

"Ha! You still need to try you, know" Sakura popped up from nowhere, the smirk still plastered in her very innocent face. "And how many times will I tell you! S-A-K-U-R-A N-O K-A-I-J-U-U!" she shouted.

"Oh! When did you sneaked in? I thought that a kaijuu like you can never fit in my car. I guess I really had a nice choice with this car." he teased to hide the fact that he is scared of what his little sister might do next.

"Grr!" she angrily hissed.

"Yukito-san!" he happily said._ "Whew! Yukito comes to the rescue!" _he thought.

Yukito then opened the door while Sakura acted like nothing happened. Yukito greeted the both of them and received a smile from Sakura. He noticed that Touya didn't mind him and is sweating real hard. _"The weather is really cold… Why is he sweating like he is being toast? And why is he wearing a jacket if he is feeling hot? Is he sick or something? Nah! Just my imagination."_ he thought.

"I'll get you away this time!" she whispered.

"What did you say dear little sister?" Touya again teased. He knew that Sakura would never even hurt him if Yukito is there. Sakura then shot a you'll-see-what-you-are-looking-for-later glare that made Touya sweat more. _"Am I going to live another day!" _he asked himself.

_--__♥__1st period__♥__--_

"Class, we have 2 transfer students today. Do come in!" Tenshi-sensei said. A guy with messy chestnut hair and cold amber eyes and a gal with raven hair and hyper ruby pools then entered the class. "Please introduce yourselves." he said.

Syaoran then looked around the class. His amber eyes landed on a pair of confused emerald eyes. "My name is Syaoran Li. I came from Hong Kong." he said, still glaring at the girl. All the girls except Sakura's gang are beginning to drool a river and all the guys began to feel fear. They can see his muscles and cold aura, which the girls thought made him hard to get.

_'He looks familiar. Did I see him before? And why does it seem like I heard his name before?'_ Sakura thought. She is now 'physically present, mentally absent'. She didn't even notice the GENTLE glares that Syaoran threw to her and the real glares that the girls threw while dreaming at the same time.

"My name is Meiling Li. If you notice our last name are the same. It's because we are related. I am his cousin and also fiancée." the girls then shot more than a googol dagger on her. "What! You have a problem with that!" she asked, ready for a fight.

The teacher tried to caught her attention but did not mind him at all. "And what are you staring at my soon-to-be-husband!" Meiling accused while shooting a glare at Sakura. She then headed to Sakura and said "Are you listening to me you b! He's already taken you know!" a boy then sang the line of the song "the day you said goodnight". "And don't you dare sing 'She's already taken' because he is not a she got that!" the boy gulped as a reply.

"Hoe?" Sakura innocently stared at Meiling. This time, she is not making it up. She really is innocent. She didn't even notice that she stared at Syaoran for that long. She was too occupied with the thought if she really knew him and she was also captivated by Syaoran's intense amber eyes.

"Meiling-san!" Syaoran said while giving him a stop-it look.

"But!" Meiling said.

"No buts!" Syaoran said. He is like Meiling's father when he said that. Sakura tried her best not to laugh but she failed. Usually Syaoran would frown at people laughing at him but this one is an exemption. He is surprised that he didn't glare or at least get mad at the one laughing at him. Again it was the first time he allowed that. He immediately faked that he's mad and frowned while Meiling added a million daggers in her glare at Sakura when Syaoran didn't do anything. She's so unfair! It's not poor Sakura's fault!

"Okay laughing and glaring time are over!" Tenshi-sensei interrupted. Meiling then turned to their teacher and unknowingly shot a death glare at him. Tenshi-sensei got really scared and sweated. "Syaoran-san you can sit behind Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san raise your hand." he commanded. Meiling again shot another death glare but this time she definitely knows it. "That's no way to treat a sensei (teacher just in case you don't know)" Tenshi-sensei said after remembering that he is the teacher and Meiling is just a student. "You can sit beside Syaoran-san." he said. Syaoran and Meiling then headed to their seats.

_"Warning! Troubles ahead"_ Sakura's mind said.

"Better be on your guard!" Meiling threatened with a smirk. Sakura then tried to give a help-me look to Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend and seatmate. Tomoyo has dazzling amethyst pair of eyes and long braided gray hair. Tomoyo then gave her an it's-alright smile.

_--__♥__ Lunch! __♥__-- _

Sakura is now fixing her things to meet up with Tomoyo at the Cherry Blossom tree while trembling. _"Oh! Why is these two Li-sans glaring at me all this hours! Is the whole family of Li angry at me? Oh! What did I do to deserve this? I'll just escape… Yeah! That's a good idea!" _she thought.

"There's no use on glaring a googol daggers on her! Doing that is useless if you do it to someone useless…" Syaoran said but he didn't mean those words.

Sakura then popped in front of him. Her posture shows that she's was upset. She was ready to say that he is so mean to say that she is useless and that he is more useless but when the pair of amber eyes was seen by her teary emerald eyes, Sakura's teary emerald eyes turned into sympathizing ones. Syaoran was shocked to see it but immediately snapped out of the shock and leaved like nothing happened. Meiling of course followed her favorite cousin after shooting one of her best death glare at Sakura. Sakura was too confused to even notice the death glare.

After a minute, Sakura remembered Tomoyo and ran to her. Tomoyo is already done when she came. "I'm so sorry, Tomoyo-san!" Sakura apologized while panting.

"It's alright" Tomoyo said with a smile while packing her lunch.

"You're done already!" Sakura pouted which earned a gentle smile from her best friend. She then started to eat her lunch cheerfully even though she still worries about the pair of amber eyes.

After packing her lunch, Tomoyo turned to face Sakura. "So why are you late?" she curiously asked while turning her full attention on Sakura. She knows that Sakura is not as cheerful as she is right now.

Sakura then unknowingly stopped eating and clearly saw the pair of suffering amber eyes in her mind. "Before I came here, Syaoran said that I am useless…" she sadly told.

"Oh he better be ready!" Tomoyo threatened. "No one can insult my best friend!" she continued but Sakura stopped her. "Oh okay! I'll listen first…" she said. what a good friend!

"Well I was ready to say to him that Iwas offended by what he said but when I saw his eyes, I saw that it's like he is suffering a lot but keeps it. Maybe that's why he's cold. He can't even smile." Sakura softly continued.

"But not with you…" Tomoyo whispered. She then remembers the smile plastered on Syaoran when he saw Sakura softly laughing. She also knew that he tried to stop it but she knows that he still continued to smile secretly.

"Huh? What did you say, Tomoyo-san?" Sakura curiously asked. Then, the bell rang, signaling that lunch time is over. Tomoyo is really lucky that she doesn't need to lie to Sakura because Sakura's attention now is on eating. "HOE! I haven't eaten anything yet!" Sakura panicked while stuffing food in her mouth. Same old Sakura…

_--__♥__Dismissal__♥__-- _

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called. Sakura waited for her and stopped following Syaoran. "So what's your plan? Why are you following Li-san?" Tomoyo whispered with star in her eyes.

"I just want to know the real reason. I want to make sure if what I saw earlier is right. But I doubt that I can hear any conversation about his past. If I'm right, he'll try his best to avoid that topic… I know that he's keeping something. Kitto (I just know it)!" Sakura explained with her eyes still on Syaoran.

"I thought that your father is going to pick you up? I thought you, your brother and your father are going to celebrate because your father did a very good job. You're really lucky to have a perfect father! I mean he does his job well and does his job as a father well, too!" Tomoyo commented. Syaoran heard the part about Sakura's father because Tomoyo is like screaming for all the people in the world to hear how lucky Sakura is. Syaoran remembered his father and went to his shedding place gloomily.

Sakura saw Syaoran's reaction and said "Tomoyo-san, please tell otou-san that I'll go home before 8." she said while following Syaoran. Then, her otou-san came with a limousine. "Otou-san! I'll go home after half an hour. Thanks!" she said while leaving her otou-san confused on why she is on a hurry.

_--__♥__after 3 minutes of looking for Syaoran__♥__-- _

"No luck" Sakura sighed. She then heard a voice. It was as if it is crying. She tried to listen to it and traced where it came from by sensing an aura. She thought that it would be hard since she thought he doesn't have magic and all but it easy to track. _'Maybe he's just really trained that's why he got a strong aura… and mourning too.'_ she thought.

She went to the other side of the Cherry Blossom tree where she met the 4 year old boy. She saw someone sitting, not caring what's happening to the surroundings. It was now September 27, he looks like the 4 year old boy, he is staring at the now turning to dark gray sky and now she is… showing sympathy to someone she didn't know. It is like déjà vu! But this time they're older.

"Why are you crying?" Sakura softly asked the guy while staring at the dark gray sky and the stars one by one lighting it. She hasn't recognized the guy yet because she was thinking about the possibilities where she can find Syaoran. She waited for him to reply but when she finally find out that the guy is not going to reply, she tried to leave him and give him some time alone. The guy stopped her and she turned to see his face.

"You!" They both exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran coldly asked her. Sakura didn't reply to him and just sat beside him. Syaoran, suddenly being interested in what she is looking at, turned to see the wonderful sight.

They both looked at the sky and said "You know? You make me remember of someone…" at the same time. They then faced each other with wide eyes. "Who is it?" they hurriedly asked at the same time, again. Sakura suddenly burst into laughter. Syaoran raised his eyebrow but after a second he joined in. But soon the laughter died and was replaced by a dead silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura seriously asked, breaking the silence. Syaoran himself didn't notice that he changed his attitude to someone he doesn't know. Syaoran nodded and lend his ears to whatever Sakura will ask. For the first time, he was interested. "When I was four year old, I saw someone crying under this cherry blossom. He is like you. You have the same messy chocolate hair and amber eyes which show that you hid your feelings deep inside. Is he you?" she asked.

Syaoran was shocked that he'll meet that girl again but was able to give a nod. "It is like déjà vu…" he commented. "The date, the sunset and the sympathizing part under this cherry blossom tree…" he explained.

"How did you remember the date? I mean it is so 14 years ago. And besides am I sympathizing you now?" Sakura curiously asked.

"It just seems to stay in my mind and your presence is kind of making me feel that it's alright. The thing about my father is still haunting me you know." he said. He changed the topic by saying "Hora (look) aren't they beautiful?".

"They are like small diamonds scattered in the sky." she commented. The wind then blew bringing some petals of Cherry Blossoms and Peonies to them both. Sakura felt sleepy and placed her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Again! For the first time, he let somebody to rest on his shoulders. Sakura and Syaoran then slightly blushed. Sakura wanted to walk away because she was embarrassed but she also want to stay with him. She chose the second one.

After some seconds, they heard someone. "kawaii, kawaii. kawaii! KAWAII!" someone squealed. 'Oops! I got to make a run! I already tried to lessen my voice still they heard.' she thought. You actually tried to stop it huh?

Sakura knew that it could only be one person, Tomoyo, so she fell anime style. "Tomoyo-san! Come out of there!" Sakura commanded to her best friend. Tomoyo then walked out of the bushes with her camera. "Don't say you recorded us!" Sakura angrily said. But she really isn't angry. She never holds grudges especially to her best friend.

"Hehehe… I won't say. But that wouldn't change anything." Tomoyo said. _"Why didn't I keep quiet? Well at least I have prepared this one…"_ she thought while running as fast as she could.

"Tomoyo-san! Give me the tape now!" Sakura said while chasing Tomoyo. Syaoran just stood there, not understanding anything that's happening. Sakura easily catch Tomoyo but Tomoyo didn't give up.

"Guards, stop Sakura from following me." Tomoyo commanded. She then went to her limousine while Sakura struggles. "Sorry, Sakura-san! I prepared this one." Tomoyo said while leaving poor Sakura. Syaoran then used his knowledge in martial arts to get Sakura from the body guards.

After knocking off the three well-trained body guards in just 30 seconds, Syaoran turned to face Sakura and gave her a confused look. "Tomoyo-san recorded us…" Sakura said in a defeat tone.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed. "Is she going to show it to someone?" he worriedly asked. _"Oh no! Please don't tell me that she's going to show it to anyone even to one person… Please! Oh please!"_ he pleaded.

"I doubt it" she honestly answered.

_--__♥_ _8:30pm__♥__-- _

rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!

"I'm coming!" Sakura said to her cell phone, as if the person calling her can hear what she had said. She then came out from the bath room and headed to her room. She picked up her pink cell phone and cheerfully said "Moshi moshi! Sakura-san speaking."

"Sakura-san! This is Tomoyo-san. Can I meet you at the Penguin Park?" Tomoyo happily asked while watching the event earlier. "I'll give you a copy of the tape." she explained.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Sakura said. She is really eager on getting that tape and maybe she can convince Tomoyo by using her puppy dog eyes. Sakura get dressed in just a minute. She headed downstairs and saw her father. "Otou-san, can I go for a while? I'll be back before 9:30." she asked.

"Sure! Just be careful." Fujitaka answered. Sakura is lucky that her brother is not there because he might stop her from going out. He might say that it's cold and blah blah blah…

Sakura then leaved. She got to the Penguin Park in just 3 minutes. Because it is dark, she thought that the person at the swing is Tomoyo. She tiptoed and hid behind the person. "BOO!" she said with some actions.

The person stumbled onto the ground while Sakura laughed and offered a hand. The person then looked at her and said "Kinomoto-san?". The person then stood up. His/ her face is now clearer.

"Li-san? Gomen (sorry)! I thought you were Tomoyo…" she said.

"It's alright!" Syaoran said with a smile.

"Syaoran-san! Who's that?" Meiling asked. She then turned to see the person Syaoran was talking to. "KINOMOTO-SAN!" she exclaimed and then shot another death glare. Sakura didn't notice Meiling's death glare. She just shivered from the cold. Syaoran then placed his jacket on hers, making Meiling reach the limit of her temper and reach higher. But since Meiling is just jealous and she still is kind, she just watched there and maintained her glare on Sakura. She thought of a reason to separate Sakura and Syaoran for a while. "C'mon, Syaoran-san! We need to finish our assignments." she reasoned.

"I'm done already" he replied while raising an eyebrow. "You're the one who dragged me here a second ago and then you want to leave fast!" he questioned.

"Yeah! But I changed my mind…" she lied. _"Duh! Isn't it obvious? I want you to leave Sakura! But I wish you wouldn't notice that."_ she thought.

"It's obvious, Meiling-san!" he said.

_"Huh? Did you read my mind? Or is it just obvious like what I said?"_ she asked herself. "C'mon! We forgot to ask for Wei-san's permission so we should go home now. He might be worried about us." she lied.

"You are right there." he sadly admitted. Sakura didn't ask who Wei is anymore. She sure knows that Meiling would shot another death glare if she interrupts.

"Ja!" Sakura cheerfully said while waving. "Now where could Tomoyo be? She's supposed to be here a couple of minutes ago…" she said while looking around for any signs of her second cousin.

_"I'm right here, Sakura-san. I recorded all that happened. Even though you already have a boyfriend, I know that Li-san is the perfect guy for you… Kitto (I just know it)!"_ Tomoyo whispered.

_--__♥__Tomorrow morning__♥__-- _

"HOOEEE!" Sakura screamed. The birds outside her window didn't fly away or even planned to fly away because they were very used to that sound. Sakura stood up and arranged her hair. "I only have 2 minutes to prepare and go to school…" she panicked while going downstairs. "Touya? Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked while eating her breakfast.

"I just don't want to…" he simply answered. "Anyway, Yukito and I won't go to our job today. It's our day off." he said while slicing some of his pancakes. After hearing what her brother said, Sakura headed to her room and get her things.

"You want a ride?" Touya offered after hearing the loud noises that Sakura caused.

"It's alright. I can get there in just a minute…" she said while closing the door.

"You sure can!" Touya commented. Then he peeked outside only to see a guy in a limousine talking to Sakura. He got angry and went outside but saw nothing.

_--__♥__Sakura__♥__-- _

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Li-san." Sakura said. The ride will make her earlier. She declined her brother's offer because she wants to avoid her teasing brother.

Meiling shot a death glare at her and jealously asked "Why did you invite that girl!".

"Meiling-san!" Syaoran said. "She has a name! And why wouldn't we? We know that she's late so she needs a lift to school…" he explained. But the truth is, it really isn't the reason. He just doesn't know…

Sakura nodded and went inside the car. The way there is really too silent for her comfort. "So… Umm…" she said. She tried to think of a question and finally it hit her. "Have you seen all the places here in Tomoeda?" she asked Meiling and Syaoran.

"Have you forgotten that we already visit Tomoeda 14 years ago?" Syaoran cutely pouted, faking that he was hurt. "Or you just want to put another subject so that Meiling won't glare at you?" he smirked.

"When did she know that we visited Tomoeda 14 years ago? And when did you pouted to a girl!" Meiling jealously demanded an answer. She was now really jealous of Sakura. First, he smiled at Sakura even though she's a stranger ch1. Second, she knew things that others do not know about him. Third, he pouted to her! That's really beyond her limitation! She really is now jealous of Sakura.

"Uh-oh! Great Li Syaoran! That's just great!" Sakura sarcastically said while hiding at Syaoran's back.

"I didn't mean to…" he apologized. "Meiling stop it! Can't you see that she's really scared!" he commanded. Wow! He changed a lot! Before, Syaoran is the one who cannot object but now she is the one who cannot.

"Sir and misses, we already arrived." the driver interrupted.

"Whew!" Sakura said while putting away her imaginary sweats. "You don't know how great you did…" she said to the driver. Sakura then looked at her watch but was interrupted. Syaoran pulled her to the class. Meiling of course followed angrily while glaring at Sakura.

"What the heck are you doing!" Sakura asked.

"We're going to be late!" he said while increasing their speed. They then arrived to class in just a couple of seconds. "Whew! We arrived in time…" he said while panting.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Chiharu. But it was useless.

"Sorry! I really don't know! Since I arrived, I've been stopping Yamazaki to tell another lie." Chiharu said followed by a sigh. Sakura then sweat-dropped.

"Oof!" Syaoran expressed while he is being squeezed by the crowd. Sakura followed him and when they got to the center of the attention, they both feel some of anger but mostly embarrassment.

* * *

Please give me some suggestions! ONEGAI! I'll really appreciate it. Also.. Please don't be so cruel I'm just a beginner…

**Just like the creature with pure wings **

**Standing up from all the difficult things **

**Soaring from the Bottom **

**Lies a **_Shattered Blossom…_

ja ne! )


	2. Memorable Music Room

**Cry: For the First Time**

Chapter2: Memorable Music Room

Sorry coz I changed a lot of things. Hope you'll understand and please review…

**Summary:** A four year-old boy named Syaoran looks like he is emotionless but he really is not. He always hides whenever he feels like crying because he doesn't want others to see his softer side. One afternoon at Tomoeda, a girl saw him crying. For the first time, he let someone see him crying. For the first time, he felt so comfortable. For the first time, she sympathize someone she didn't know. And for the first time, the girl revealed the softer side of him. She is none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

**Disclaimer:** Sigh!

"speech" '_thoughts'_ flashback _dream _sOuNdS me (eng trans)

* * *

"We're going to be late!" he said while increasing their speed. They then arrived to class in just a couple of seconds. "Whew! We arrived in time…" he said while panting. He and Sakura then saw that their classmates are in one group.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Chiharu. But it was useless.

"Sorry! I really don't know! Since I arrived, I've been stopping Yamazaki to tell another lie." Chiharu said followed by a sigh. Sakura then sweat-dropped.

"Oof!" Syaoran said while he is being squeezed by the crowd. Sakura followed him and when they got to the center of the attention, they both feel anger and embarrassment.

* * *

"Uh-oh!" Tomoyo said in fear.

"TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!" Sakura exclaimed while heading to Tomoyo angrily. Their classmates immediately backed away. They don't know how Sakura is if she's angry but they surely don't want to know. Tomoyo just stood there, not knowing what to do. Sakura stopped in front of a sweating Tomoyo and gave Tomoyo a why-did-you-do-that look. "Begin explaining!" Sakura commanded.

"Ehehehe…" Tomoyo said and then began babbling what happened.

_flashback_ +

Tomoyo headed to her class. She seemed to be 3 minutes later than usual but she is still happy because of what she recorded yesterday. _"Hehehe… That's what you call a master piece!"_ she thought while opening the door.

She sat, placed her bag on her table's side and waited for awhile. She looked around and saw that she is the only one in the room. She stared at the door. Her friends are later than usual. She looked at her watch and read that she still has a lot of time to waste before class will start. She thought of what she could do. Assignments. Check. Practicing for the solo she would do. Check. Reading the book 'A Walk to Remember' that she borrowed from the library. Check. Studying for the exams. Check. Taping anything interesting. Well, there's nothing interesting at the moment except if you like to record a class room with only desk, blackboard, lights and the usual. Watching something. Now that's what you call a good thing to do.

She opened the zipper of her bag and got her mother's newly bought video camera. She set it and readied herself to watch. "What a shame. I didn't bring any popcorn." she sighed sweat drops.

Anyway, she turned her attention to what she had recorded. She would not bear to not see any bit of it. "They are really KAWAII!" she screamed. "I wished that she is not wearing a uniform though." she sighed. "Still! It's Sakura-chan and whatever she wore suits her perfectly." she convinced herself. "But still." she sighed. "It would be great if she is wearing a tank top with the color of cherry blossoms and a skirt with the color of the peonies." she said while she dreamed, her eyes becoming starry.

After a couple of minutes, the video already ended. Tomoyo has tears in her eyes. I just had to add that. I know it's over reacting but Tomoyo is Tomoyo. She looked to her right to see if Sakura or any of her friends had arrived and noticed that about 10 people had watched the video.

"Man he's fast! He just met the Emerald Beauty for a day and he already became her boyfriend! How lucky!" one of them commented. She then turned to her left to see 20 people commenting that the video is really kawaii. She also heard a girl crying and screaming Syaoran's name.

_End of Flashback_ +

"And oh I really was happy I recorded it. But you should have told me about it so that I made you a dress or something using the best and most expensive fabric." Tomoyo added, her eyes again held so much sparkle for comfort. She forgot that she should be in trouble right now.

"Mou arigatou (Geez thanks). I'm glad you are sorry of what you did." Sakura sarcastically said. Tomoyo gave her the puppy dog look and she immediately smiled. She could resist her best friend alright.

"Well, we can't do anything about it anymore…" Syaoran sighed, trying to hide his blush. _"I can't stand anymore comment! __Bell__! Save me!"_ he begged. The bell suddenly signaled that the first period will start. "Thanks! You're such a good friend!" he said.

"I guess you have gone insane!" Sakura teased. Some of their classmates then whispered 'Oh look! They are teasing each other! They are such a kawaii couple!' to one another before going to their sits. Sakura and Syaoran blushed cutely and stayed quiet in response.

"Smart move, Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran sarcastically said while he sank in his chair.

_--__♥__Lunch__♥__--_

"Meiling!" Syaoran protested like a kid protesting to his mother while being dragged by her favorite cousin.

"Oh Xiao darling I have prepared our lunch. I even woke up early this morning just to make your top 5 favorite food." she said while holding Syaoran in her right, holding a lunchbox ten times bigger than a normal one on his left and looking for a nice place to eat.

Meiling found one and sat, forcefully making Syaoran sit in the process. "Say a" she said while stuffing some or should I say half of all the food on poor Syaoran's mouth that you could practically compare him to a fish gomen forgot the name of the fish. It's the fish that Sakura imitated on the TV episode about The Watery. I think it's also in 'Finding Nemo'. the one whose name is Bloat… I think. I think I got amnesia.

Suddenly, Meiling noticed that Syaoran's composure became stiff and there's a light pink tint in his cheeks. She followed his gaze and found Sakura innocently chatting with her friends. Meiling immediately glared a very sharp dagger to Sakura for she does not want to personally go there and ruin her 'moment' with her sweetie.

Sakura received the dagger from her side and turned to feel a million daggers coming her way. She became stiff in preparation. Her friends asked her if she is alright. Since they got no answer, they just turned to see the look the new girl gave her. They just send a look of sympathy to Sakura for they don't have the courage to butt in and receive 'the look'.

However, Sakura didn't really notice the sympathetic looks that her friends gave her for the look that Syaoran gave her did it all. No, he did not gave a look of sympathy but a look that shielded her from all the harms she is about to receive.

_--__♥__Dismissal Time__♥__--_

Sakura gathered all her writing materials from her desk and placed it in her bag. She then gathered her books that she did not need to place in her locker. "Tomoyo-chan, can you go with me to the Tsukimine please tell me if my spelling is wrong Shrine today. I promised onii-chan that I'll pass by and check on how Mizuki-sensei is. He heard that she is kind of sick." she said.

"Oh gomen (sorry) demo (but) my piano tutor said that she needs to go somewhere so she arranged our session a bit too early. I need to go home straight. And oh can you please give this to Saionji-sensei? If she is not at the music room you can just leave it on her desk." she said.

"Sure, anything for my best friend."

"Arigatou (Thank you)! You can ask Li-kun about going to the Tsukimine Shrine." she winked while giving some music sheets and a note to Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gave a wonderful view for her face turned to a hundred shades of red. Although Tomoyo heard what Sakura said, she chose to not mind her and went home with a grin. "Stupid camera" she muttered. She couldn't possibly say 'Stupid Tomoyo-chan', ne? Poor camera…

Sakura headed to her locker and did the combination. She saw at least six roses and 9 letters in it. She got is, placed her books, closed it and locked it. She hopped her way to the music room while singing 'Someday We'll Know' by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman. It's not obvious that I like Mandy Moore, ne?

_Ninety miles outside __Chicago_

_Can't stop driving, I don't know why _

_So many questions, I need an answer _

_Two years later you're still on my mind_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart? _

_Who holds the stars up in the sky? _

_Is true love just once in a lifetime? _

_Both Did the captain of the titanic cry?_

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis? _Sakura already is in the music room but didn't notice someone's presence listening to her not-to-good-as-Tomoyo-but-still-angelic-and-melodic voice.

"_Or what the wind says when she cries?_" that someone sang. Sakura immediately blushed and looked to see that it was none other than Syaoran Li sitting near the piano. "Good voice." he commented and made her blush harder. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" he smirked. He knew that she would blush even harder if that's possible.

"Iie! Why would I waste time on stalking you? It's not like I like you or something." she reasoned in a protesting way, the last sentence softer than she intended to.

Syaoran heard the last sentence and was hurt somehow. He went near her and softly whispered "Calm down. You don't need to say that you like me because I already knew. And you know I also feel the same way about you." with a smirk. It's clear that he's enjoying making her blush. But when he heard what he said, he blushed also. They stayed quiet for a while, not bothering the silence. Somehow it feels comfortable.

"Umm… anyway what are those?" he said referring to the flowers and letters.

"This? I went to my locker before I went here. I saw these in there." she said.

"Oh! I forgot. Tomoyo asked me to place this music sheets and note to Ms. Saionji but it seems that she's not here so I'll just leave it here." she said, coming back to her senses. "How about you?" she asked while placing the papers on the desk near the piano.

"Umm… No-nothing." he stuttered while turning his head to the other side.

"Come on. What are you hiding? Don't pretend that it's nothing. Why would you stutter and not look at me in the eyes when you are not lying huh?"

"Because I don't want-" he stopped. _'What's happening to me? Did I almost say 'Because I don't want to see your innocent emerald eyes and get lost'? Control yourself!_' he thought. "None of your business!" he coldly said, half shouted. He, himself, was shocked by what he said. He didn't intend to say those things. He looked at Sakura; his eyes began to be soft. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said." he sincerely apologized.

"Iie, I'm sorry. I should have not pried with your business." she apologized, trying hard to smile and not frown. '_Damn! Why is it hard to smile? He's not your friend or family so what he said is nothing to you.' _she convinced. Her mind agreed but something seems to disagree.

"Sakura, I swear it came off my mouth without my consent." he explained. _'Oh great!__ Baka Li! Baka mouth!'_ he thought. She smiled at him and headed to the door. He is sure that her cheerfulness now is fake.

They then heard someone singing. However, they did not pay any attention; Sakura is hopping to the door and Syaoran feeling like banging his head. When Sakura is about to open the doorknob, they heard a click. They looked at each other, one thought screaming in their heads. _'Oh no.__ Please don't tell me that sound is what I think is.'_

* * *

You guess what sound it is… Also sorry for this chapter. It's too short… It's not even half of the last chapter's length. And it's not really that good. I think if I grade it, it's 7/10… If you compare it to others it's 5/10… Please bear with me. I'm just a beginner in this.

**Reviews: **Thank you for your reviews! Sigh! I feel I don't deserve them… If you're offended on what I replied or something, please tell me.

**litod3vil**** anon.**- thanks…

**The CherryBlossom Artist**- sorry about that… I didn't mean to make it bold…

**soenergetic**- still hyper from candies? I guess I can compare you to Suppi… )

**ffgirl-****07**- thanks! I'll keep on writing )

**a**** nadeshiko blossom**- I hope my chapter fits on what you said. But then again I don't want. I might be blamed for someone's death. )

**VampireJazzy**- thanks. I'll continue ) I do have one question… Why kokoro? It means heart, ne? Don't reply if you don't like… Just interested.

**1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1**- thanks! You're my first reviewer right? ) This chapter is not that nice so I did not dedicate it to you… Anyway, if I think that my next chapter would be alright, I'll dedicate it.

**Just like the creature with pure wings**

**Standing up from all the difficult things**

**Soaring from the Bottom**

**Lies**** a **_Shattered Blossom…_

ja ne! )


	3. Memorable Music Room II

**Cry: For the First Time**

Chapter3: Memorable Music Room II

Sorry coz I changed a lot of things. Hope you'll understand and please review…

**Summary:** A four year-old boy named Syaoran looks like he is emotionless but he really is not. He always hides whenever he feels like crying because he doesn't want others to see his softer side. One afternoon at Tomoeda, a girl saw him crying. For the first time, he let someone see him crying. For the first time, he felt so comfortable. For the first time, she sympathize someone she didn't know. And for the first time, the girl revealed the softer side of him. She is none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

**Disclaimer:** frowns

"speech" '_thoughts'_ flashback _dream/songs _sOuNdS me (eng trans)

* * *

"Sakura, I swear it came off my mouth without my consent." he explained. '_Oh great!_ _Baka Li! Baka mouth!'_ he thought. She smiled at him and headed to the door. He is sure that her cheerfulness now is fake.

They then heard someone singing. However, they did not pay any attention; Sakura is hopping to the door and Syaoran feeling like banging his head. When Sakura is about to open the doorknob, they heard a click. They looked at each other, one thought screaming in their heads. '_Oh no._ _Please don't tell me that sound is what I think is.'_

* * *

"_You're my only hope_." Saionji-sensei sang while getting something in her pocket. "I really have to thank Tomoyo-san for giving me this player but where would she be right now?" she said while inserting the key that she got from her pocket and locked the door. she did not heard S+S inside because she's listening to the player

Meanwhile in the music room, Sakura had tried to turn the doorknob but she can't. "Hehe… I think I'm just weak because of all the activities. Syaoran, can you please open the door." she said hopefully, forgetting about their argument. Syaoran tried to open the door but failed. He tried and tried but the result is the same.

"We're stuck! Let us get out of here! Someone please open the door!" they shouted, not realizing they said the same. Unfortunately or should we say fortunately , the students and staffs are already on their way home and far from the music room. Saionji-sensei who is the second nearest to the room is innocently singing another song of Mandy Moore. A girl with braided raven hair is smirking and taping the scene from a hole. she is the nearest… I guess it's easy to know who she is

"I think all of the staffs and mostly all of the students are out now. I never did imagine that I would like Meiling to look for me." he sighed while sitting again on his spot.

"I guess so. It's also impossible to use the window because the music room is on the 5th floor and there is no nearby tree." she sighed. She also sat and took her letters and flowers.

she whispered softly but it's loud enough for Syaoran's ear to hear.

"Do you believe in that? I mean he's someone you don't know. You'll never know maybe he'll hurt you or something. Don't get too mushy and expect too much from that gay." he said, clearly because of jealousy. "Anyway, you asked me before what I'm doing here right? Well, my father used to play a piano piece. I always watch him do that and it seems that he plays it with his whole heart. I asked my mother to teach me that not too long after he died. It's entitled "Aisumasen But This is For You" I'm sorry if there is a song with the same title as this but I really can't think of another song. Yah… I made it… Sorry I cannot find any appropriate song for this.". Would you be kind to sing it while I play it?" he asked, his eyes as soft as the clouds.

"Sure" she nodded.

_I vowed that I would not shatter your heart_

_I vowed I would not throw a dart_

_I made you happy at first_

_But now I can't nourish your thirst_

_I'm afraid it is a steppingstone_

_For you to reach the highest zone_

_I know the time is near_

_For the thing I fear_

_My goal is to make sure_

_That your happiness would be pure_

_On that time that would come_

_I would be satisfied on what you become…_

"Hmm… Aisumasen but this is for you" she softly finished the song. She opened her eyes and commented "I guess you and your father are alike huh? You, too, seem to have played the piano a while ago with your whole heart. Your eyes seem so distant yet your physically right here with me, almost like a bird trapped in its cage, longing to be with its family again." and then softly and sadly laughed. She is quite scared being stuck in the room. The lights are now off, the only light is the moon. And worse, she is near to crying.

"It's not like you didn't." he flashed his irresistible smile and looked at her. But the smile immediately turned into a frown for she is now silently crying. "Shh Sakura, did you know that time would seem like its running when your happy and sleeping when your sad or crying? Don't you think its better to smile and soon you'll get through your problem than frown or shed a single tear and watch the clock tick for once in an hour?" he comforted.

She smiled and wiped away the tears covering her splendid emerald eyes. 'It's a good thing otou-san had an opportunity to prove his intelligence in Tokyo this week and onii-chan is on a camp. But since I'm in Tomoyo's house, Sonomi-san and Tomoyo-chan might get worried' she sighed in her mind for she knows that if she sighed aloud, he would comfort her, a thing that she know he's worst.

"You know, you can sigh or express what you really feel. I could see it in your eyes that you're still sad of something. And they said keeping ones emotion results to stress that activates the cancer cells." he said. I only hear it so I'm not sure if it really is please tell me if it isn't

It shocked and amazed her for a while but then she did what she was told, she let out her emotion but did not cry. She was amazed for no one except her brother had really tried to observe her eyes and see right through her soul. And for that even though she is still scared of the dark, it was lessened by his presence. '_Now the only problem is what if others would worry of my disappearance.' _she sadly thought.

Outside the room, Tomoyo is enjoying the scene, she fully know that it would lead to her goal. Fortunately, her practicing to control her gladness over something had been successful and she hadn't shouted since the whole scene. '_hohohoho! Canceling my appointment to the doctor is really worth it more than I though it would be. Maybe I would entitle this scene as 'Not a Solitary Room''_ she thought, her eyes began to sparkle.

Back to Sakura and Syaoran, Syaoran thought of a subject that would at least make Sakura forget that they are trapped. "Don't you think that my father knew that he would die soon?" he asked.

"Maybe… Maybe he knew that he would leave his love ones alone that's why he was hard on you, your mother and your sisters. If not, it's a great coincidence. I mean the song seems to say what he feels. That's what I think because you said that he seemed to play it softly." she said, glancing and inspecting any sign of depression.

"Yah…" he sighed and then glanced at the rounded clock that says 9:45. "Anyway, I think you should sleep now. It's already late. Don't worry I'll watch over you and I'll make sure that the first person that will arrive here would know that we're here to get us out." he assured.

"But you should get some sleep, too." she said. He gave her a firm look that says he'll be fine. Sakura sighed and snuggled to sleep. She must admit she was now really sleepy.

The night passed, Sakura and Tomoyo were contentedly sleeping and dreaming while Syaoran almost placed two sticks to stop his eyelids from falling. Now, you can practically see the color red surrounding his not-so-intense-anymore amber orbs. He always do what he says and he would not fail this time. He had been waiting for someone all night to come and open the door so that Sakura would have a better place to sleep.

Sakura stirred as she heard the birds chirping. She forced her eyelids to open and the first thing she saw was Syaoran patting something near the window. She knew by his appearance that he's really tired but he still held a small gentle smile. She cleared her vision and realized that the thing he is smiling at is an innocent bird. _So that's what woke me up_ she thought with a smile.

Syaoran noticed Sakura sitting up from her position. "Oh so you're awake, sleepy head" he smirked. She shot him a glare but he did not stop. "Why did you scared the bird away!" he pretended to groan.

Sakura, in return, smacked his head really hard. "Are you saying that I'm a kaijuu!" she said, slightly angered. He nodded while faking that he's afraid of her. However he failed his plan of pissing her off first thing in the morning. She has something else important thing to think about. "Anyway, did anyone arrive already?" she seriously asked.

Unfortunately for her, he still did not stop. "Do you think that we would still be here if there's anyone who arrived? Are you using your microchip on your head?" he said while pointing his index finger to her head.

Her head thermometer then appeared beside her auburn head, reached the highest point of it and broke. "MISTER SYAORAN LI!" she exclaimed. Luckily for him, a knock was then heard from the left side of the room. Her head thermometer decreased and his facial expression looked like he has just been saved from a very dangerous situation.

"Is someone there?" a teenaged girl's voice was heard near the room. Immediately, Sakura and Syaoran ran like in a marathon to the door.

"Yes! We have been locked here since yesterday. Could you please tell any teacher or staff that we were in here so they can open this door and we can prepare ourselves for our first class." he said loudly and clearly. A full silence was then experienced for about a couple of minutes that caused Sakura and Syaoran to go wild.

"Okay." the teenager finally and hesitantly said.

Sakura and Syaoran waited for about more than 15 minutes before the teenager came back with Saionji-sensei following behind her. Saionji-sensei did not waste any time and immediately opened the door. "Sakura-san, I thought you are a good model of this school. Why did you let yourself be left behind and locked just like that. I thought you already know that there is a rule in our school that says nobody shall be still at school after 2 hours of dismissal?" she said after she knew that one of the student locked in the room was Sakura.

"Demo-" she was interrupted. Honestly, it is not her fault nor Syaoran's. Saionji-sensei just locked the music room ahead of time. She was sure that there was still half an hour left before that time.

"I did not ask any of your alibis. I would not tell this to the principal but you must learn your lesson now. If not it shall be dealt with the consequences." Saionji-sensei strictly said. Wah! She's over reacting! "And you" she pointed her index finger to Syaoran accusingly. "I believe you are a transferee. I hope I would not see you in any kind of mess such as this." she said and walked out saying "Kids these days!".

"Please don't mind her. She's really just like that. Anyway, my name is Yanagi Sakamoto. You can call me Yanagi-sempai as others call me. Hajimemashite!" she said, referring to Syaoran. Yanagi Sakamoto was a year higher than Sakura and Syaoran and she was really famous all over the campus. She has ruby orbs, cherry dark lips and ebony, shiny long hair. Unlike others, her make-up is light and almost unseen. Also, others would not define her has a slut like the other cheerleaders. In fact, she is one of Sakura's friends.

* * *

I'm really, really, really sorry. I know I'm only a beginner in this so I don't have the right to update late but I have lots of things to do. Today, we had 4 consecutive tests. I also had some things to accomplish. So again I'm really, really, really sorry!

**TeDDieZ**- yah… I agree… I'm sorry if you guyz think that it's a little too fast but please just imagine that Syaoran is not the cold one… And he just treats Sakura properly… like Eriol does in the anime series… Hope you'll understand…

**foxy** **mew mew 3031**- thanks for spending your time to review…

**Theweirdasian**- thanks… do you know a sasusaku story entitled "anatomy"? And you also reviewed there? Thanks for reviewing both my friend's and my fanfic.

**VampireJazzy**- thanks… 4 reviewing both my chapters and thanks for the wonderful comment…

**stephie** **23**- evil laugh joke!

**dbzgtfan2004**- yah… S+S 4eva!

**a** **nadeshiko blossom**- thanks… 4 reviewing both my chapters and thanks for the wonderful comment…

**litod3evil**- it's not… still Tomoyo's camera is present… Anyway, thanks for reviewing both my ch…

**1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1- **hehehe… anyway, sbout the chapter that I want to dedicate to you… Just tell me a plot and I'll try my best to make a one-shot for it…

**Firey** **chan**- thanks.. sorry I did not update soon…

**ffgirl-07**- thanks… 4 reviewing both my chapters and thanks for the wonderful comment…

**Just like the creature with pure wings**

**Standing up from all the difficult things**

**Soaring from the Bottom**

**Lies** **a **_Shattered Blossom…_

ja ne! )


	4. Broken Heart

Cry: For the First Time

Chapter4: Broken Heart?

Sorry coz I changed a lot of things. Hope you'll understand and please review…

Summary: A four year-old boy named Syaoran looks like he is emotionless but he really is not. He always hides whenever he feels like crying because he doesn't want others to see his softer side. One afternoon at Tomoeda, a girl saw him crying. For the first time, he let someone see him crying. For the first time, he felt so comfortable. For the first time, she sympathize someone she didn't know. And for the first time, the girl revealed the softer side of him. She is none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

Disclaimer: runs away

"speech" 'thoughts' flashback dream/songs sOuNdS me (eng trans)

* * *

"Please don't mind her. She's really just like that. Anyway, my name is Yanagi Sakamoto. You can call me Yanagi-sempai as others call me. Hajimemashite!" she said, referring to Syaoran. Yanagi Sakamoto was a year higher than Sakura and Syaoran and she was really famous all over the campus. She has ruby orbs, cherry dark lips and ebony, shiny long hair. Unlike others, her make-up is light and almost unseen. Also, others would not define her as a slut like the other cheerleaders. In fact, she is one of Sakura's friends.

* * *

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Syaoran Li desu. Thank you for calling the teacher to help us." he said with elegancy. Just then the bell rang, signaling the first period is about to start. Yanagi's and Syaoran's faces seem to show disappointment and earned a strange feeling to Sakura. But of course, with her naivety, she shrugged it off.

"Okay Li-san I hope we would meet again. And Sakura-chan see you at cheerleading practice." Yanagi waved goodbye and headed to her class, her silky hair swayed with the wind in the process. Other guys would drool over her when they would watch the scene that she doesn't really did on purpose but Syaoran just followed Sakura after they bid their goodbyes.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, Li-san." Tomoyo greeted while panting.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan/ Daidouji-san." they greeted. "Tomoyo-chan… why is your video camera on record this early?" Sakura sweat dropped. But then she immediately hesitated what he asked for she again saw the sparkling amethyst orbs of her best friend.

"Ohohohoho" now that was freakish. Sakura was about to say that it's alright so that just **maybe **her best friend would dismiss it but Tomoyo interrupted. "Oh! Do you want to see it?" she said too sweetly.

rRrRrRrRrRIiIiIiIiIiInNnNnGgGg!

'Saved by the bell!' Sakura sighed inwardly while a childish pout came from Tomoyo and the confused look remained on Syaoran. Question marks and the thought 'Never thought she's that weird…' popped up when he heard Tomoyo's weird laughing.

_--_♥ _Dismissal_ ♥_-- _

A crying Sakura ran pass the confused and concerned Syaoran and went to talk to her best friend. She headed to their usual spot, the cherry blossom tree and found the person she's looking for. "Moyo-chan!" she tried to call but her sobs made the word she said incoherent.

'That's odd. I thought I heard Sakura-chan calling me… Hmm…" Tomoyo thought and turned around to make sure if it's only her imagination. She immediately began to worry when she saw the crystal tear that fell from her best friend's perfect face. "Saku-chan…" she softly called. "Why are you crying?" she asked worriedly.

"Moyo-chan… He-he broke up with me. He said that our relationship would be of no sense because we are far from each other. He called right after the bell rang. You know I liked him and really had a nice time when we got together at England and so I really can't imagine being without him." she sobbed, soaking Tomoyo's neat uniform.

Tomoyo listened to every word that her best friend had told her. In a way, she liked the whole idea of them breaking up for two reasons. One, she knew that they really are not made for each other and thought that Sakura doesn't really think of him as the one for her. The other one is still oblivion to her. But she also feels bad for her best friend. Sigh! If only she could know how to take care of this situation. Although she knows that Sakura would not be down for more than a month… it's still a month! And she can't bare that thought.

She thought of thought of the right words that would maybe lighten the feeling her best friend is experiencing. "Saku-chan, maybe she's really thinking of you why he did that. Maybe he thinks that it's the best for you. Did you let him explain why he had come up to that idea?" she asked, looking at her best friend's emerald pools of tears.

"Iie. I don't think I can stand to listen to whatever reason he had. I-I love him." she reasoned. Hmm… 'I love him'… the words that she always had thought of. But why does it seem that she's just forcing herself to experience love from a special person?

Tomoyo listened and said comforting words to Sakura like a best friend shall do but her mind is slightly spacing off. Sakura had cried and Tomoyo had comforted for half an hour now and Sakura is now slowly wiping her tears. She was interrupted when she saw a tall shadow in front of her. She turned around and so no other than Syaoran.

"Daijoubu?" he asked. He knows that it's not a good question to ask because it's obvious but what can he do? Everybody knows he's not use to caring about people that is not a part of the Li family.

"Excuse me I need to go to the music room." Tomoyo said smiling. She knew that he'll find the right words to comfort her best friend. But of course the music room is just an excuse. She knew that she could just ask a voice lesson instead of asking Saionji-sensei to teach her (not that she needs one) so that she could record another kawaii moment.

"Hmm… Can you accompany me to Penguin Park? Our family doctor said that I need a lot of fresh air and I think I could have that there. There would be no one else to accompany me so- well if you don't like I can just go by myself." he stuttered. Of course the need of fresh air is just a lie. He could inhale it at the school since there are lots of trees there.

"Daijoubu desu ka? You're red." Sakura said, not minding to wipe her tears before talking to him. Poor Syaoran nodded too enthusiastically. "Maybe you should really follow your doctor's advice." she placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Oh gosh! You seem to got redder. lol. Is there such word as redder? Are you sure you're alright?" she worriedly asked.

"Daijoubu" he replied, finally gaining his composure.

Sakura blab about her vacation at England the moment Syaoran asked the reason. Surprisingly to her he listened to every incoherent sound she made and understood what it meant. He actually wanted to know the real reason but thought that she doesn't want to tell him. He doesn't know that the reason would be at the end of the story.

They arrived at the park after ten minutes of blabbing and listening. Sakura immediately sat on one of the swing and pushed herself back and forth. "I really had a great time there with him but otou-san, onii-chan and I need to go back here since otou-san finished his big dig there. I had to leave him there. I told him the news but all he did was put on his gentle smile and tell me that it's alright. At first I got angry but then he promised me that we'll keep in touch. Although, I was crying I accepted it. But now he wants our relationship to put on an end because he said that it's no use! I wanted to hate him. For promising… for making me have hope but then shattering it… for making me fall for his matured attitude… for making me have fun with him… But I can't. No matter how I tried I still love him." she said, crystal tears staring to shed one by one.

"Shh Sakura-chan," he started, his voice and amber orbs ever so soft. "maybe he really does have a good reason why on earth he broke up with a sweet girl like you. And besides, he's the one who'll lose not you. I'm sure he could never find any girl even in the entire universe with the same sweet and genki attitude. Maybe you really had a great time with him but you can always move on, ne? I know you're a strong girl if only you'd stop acting like a child." he smirked a little.

Sakura gave him what he wanted- a radiant smile-, stood and hugged him. "Arigatou gozaimasu." she cheerfully said but then frowned.

"Don't worry you'll find the one who'll really be the one for you. The one that would give you everything you need and want even if it's impossible. After all your love would be enough for him to see everything as possible." he softly said, seemingly knowing what's on her mind. He hugged her tight but not the type that would hurt her. In fact, she felt so warm, safe and comfortable because of it.

_--_♥ _Next day_ ♥_--_

"HOE!" the innocent birds again flew from fright. You could literally see them sigh if you would watch them closely hehe. Another one morning of running, stomping and eating like there's no tomorrow, they seemed to think. They again landed on the window where the noise came from and didn't mind a girl panicking.

"Hoe! Why didn't onii-chan wake me up? I'm beginning to think that he's enjoying seeing me in hurry." she said while changing her pajamas to her school uniform. She arranged her silky auburn hair in just a couple of seconds, immediately went downstairs to eat and stomped Touya after seeing him parting his mouth.

"Itai! Why did you do that for? I didn't even say a thing to you… kaijuu." he said, slightly glaring at first but then smirked at the name she used to get angry at. She said her an I-don't-have-time-for-you-silly-names glare and he immediately shut up but returned a mock afraid look which she ignored completely.

They finished their food like they are having a contest with each other, bade goodbye and headed to their school/work. They met Yukito on the way there and Sakura blushed again as usual. There is nothing that matters to a simple crush, ne? After all she is just a normal teenager. And it's only normal for teenagers to have a crush.

They arrived at Sakura's school just in time when the bell rang. They bade their goodbye and Sakura went to her locker. She is totally panicking but she didn't miss the letter in her locker. She placed it in her pocket and decided to read it during her first period. I'm rushing things because I can't think of anything that would be interesting here

Fortunately for her their teacher hasn't entered the class or she might get detention for the fifth time this year. Her friends greeted her and she replied with a satisfied smile on her lips. As usual, Tomoyo and her other two friends- Naoko and Rika are there.

Just in time when she is about to ask where Chiharu is, a boy with black hair interrupted her. "Did you know that fishes are once like us humans? They are always like what you did Sakura-chan- parting their lips and closing them without saying a word. A goddess was once roaming the face of the Earth and met a human like that. The goddess got angry saying that he's wasting her time and so she turned the human to a small creature called fish." he said.

"Oh! I don't want that to happen from me. Then what happened to the poor man?" Sakura asked, the others sweat dropped and the smile of the boy called Yamazaki Takashi broaden.

"Lies all lies!" Chiharu, Sakura's friend that she's looking for, emerged from nowhere and hit Yamazaki. He innocently complained but Chiharu was already used to it and did not fell for it. She dragged the story telling Yamazaki from the group after excusing themselves.

"Hoe? That was a lie?" Sakura cutely tilted her head to the side while question marks and sweat drops appeared on both sides of her head. She fell for a lie from him… again.

Tomoyo smiled at the daily routine. Her coming to school so early and waiting for her friends, Sakura being the last one of her friends to arrive and Sakura falling for another one of Yamazaki's invented story. And somehow her instincts that has never been wrong before tells her that something good would occur… and somehow she knows that it's for her best friend in the whole wide world.

* * *

Sigh… I'm being lazy and doesn't have an idea on how on earth can I make my story not boring… I mean don't some other authors feel that? If not… I so like to be the same as them. I need suggestions… badly! And it's not a hyperbole. I know I haven't updated in a long time but please! Beg you! REVIEW…

Also, _if _you have time to spare please check out my friends profile. She has her own poems there. She's pretty good at it. Her pen name is _torn pieces_.

**youkaigirl64, 1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1, VampireJazzy, a Nadeshiko blossom**- Thanks for having reviewed all of my chapters…

**animeotaku, CB-pink-heart, sakura yuki li**- thanks… blushes hehe..

**ffgirl-07**- Finally… Sigh… And this also took long for me to update… I really have lots of things to do… So maybe… just maybe… It would also take long for me to update again… Aside from the fact that I'm being lazy, I still plan to catch up with my studies… Not that I'm failing any of my subjects… ) Thank you also for leaving a review for each of my chapter!

**stephie** **23**- Yah… Sorry… I, myself, was disappointed about what I wrote… thank you for leaving 2 reviews before doing the next thing you shall do…

**krnanimegrl**

**Just like the creature with pure wings**

**Standing up from all the difficult things**

**Soaring from the Bottom**

**Lies** **a **_Shattered Blossom…_

ja ne! )


	5. The Day of the First Plan

Cry: For the First Time

Chapter5: The First Day of the Plan

Sorry coz I changed a lot of things. Hope you'll understand and please review… Don't forget my friend's profile… Her pen name is _torn pieces_…

Summary: A four year-old boy named Syaoran looks like he is emotionless but he really is not. He always hides whenever he feels like crying because he doesn't want others to see his softer side. One afternoon at Tomoeda, a girl saw him crying. For the first time, he let someone see him crying. For the first time, he felt so comfortable. For the first time, she sympathize someone she didn't know. And for the first time, the girl revealed the softer side of him. She is none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

Disclaimer: runs away

"speech" 'thoughts' flashback dream/songs sOuNdS me (eng trans)

* * *

Tomoyo smiled at the daily routine. Her coming to school so early and waiting for her friends, Sakura being the last one of her friends to arrive and Sakura falling for another one of Yamazaki's invented story. And somehow her instincts that has never been wrong before tells her that something good would occur… and somehow she knows that it's for her best friend in the whole wide world.

* * *

The teacher finally entered the class and the students including Syaoran who entered the class the same time as the teacher did immediately sat and behaved. "Ohayou minna-san!" he greeted and received a cheerful "Ohayou sensei!". "All of you must be waiting for our outing and you all know that we haven't decided on it yet. Fortunately Li-san proposed their property. He confirmed that their property would be enough for our planned activities like a soccer and basketball game. Demo… I still have to convince the other teachers about it." he said. The students smiles turned to frowns and groaned at the last sentence. "Don't worry I'll try to convince them. Anyway, let's start." he said causing the students to groan more.

In the middle of the class, Syaoran saw something slip from Sakura's chair to his desk. He took it and saw her neat writing on a piece of paper that was probably torn off from her notebook. _Sugoi! You really are rich Syaoran-kun. Are you really sure we can have our outing their? I mean won't your parents be mad if they found out about it?_ it read causing Syaoran to smile.

He immediately wrote and placed the paper back on Sakura's desk. She opened it when the teacher's eyes were far from seeing her and read the not-that-neat writing. 'Hehe… He's still not yet used to writing nipongo.' she thought with a smile. _My father already died and you know that. So that leaves my mother to get mad. But I'm sure she won't. In fact she's the one who really proposed that. And besides she's in Hong Kong._ it read.

The two chatted on a piece of paper for the rest of the period. Of course, it wasn't oblivious to the smiling Tomoyo who's muttering 'kawaii' for the umpteenth time. She knows that it's the first time that Syaoran didn't participate in the usual boring lecture.

_--_♥ _Dismissal_ ♥_--_

The day passed like a blur for the richest girl in the school, Tomoyo Daidouji. She soon heard the bell signaling dismissal echo through the so-called quiet halls. Now it's time for her plan to be told to one of her best friends hint ) and hopefully she would agree to be a part of it. No doubt she would. Who else would not like to have some fun, ne?

She as she arranged her stuffs while waiting for her classmates to go out so that she won't have trouble being pushed. This is the best plan that she have decided and it is also for her best friend. Today is also the right day that she had thought of it because she doesn't need to meet up with Sakura.

The second her classmates have gone out of the room, she went to her locker and found the one she's looking for. "Konnichiwa Yanagi-chan! Ready for my plan?" she said while her amethyst orbs began to shine without any light shining upon it.

Yanagi Sakamoto turned around to see her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. "Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" she stood up and hugged Tomoyo like they have never seen each other for years. "What's up with you making me so excited of your 'little' plan huh?" she pretended to get angry.

"Oh! I know you too much to fell for your silly I-am-so-angry-at-you act." Tomoyo said acting like her best friend but a little over acting. Yanagi playfully glared at her in return and they softly giggled as the effect. "Anyway, please wait for me for a while. I'll just place my things in my locker." she said, turning to her serious mode.

"Oh you're no fun!" Yanagi smiled and waited for Tomoyo to finish. "Anyway, what's this about Syaoran Li? If I heard you right this lunch, it has something to do with him." she said. Tomoyo pushed her away the campus and hissed that nobody shall hear about it. She then told her plan and soon they both had the same mysterious smile and shining orbs. "I think it might ruin my reputation but I can fix it after our 'little' plan. After all there is always something that you should pay for you to get what you want, ne? It just happens to be my reputation for a short period of time." she said to the nodding Tomoyo.

So can we officially do the plan tomorrow?" Tomoyo said and received enthusiastic nods and thumbs up. "Arigatou gozaimasu! You really are my friend, gal!" she exclaimed and hugged the poor Yanagi.

_--_♥ _Next day_ ♥_--_

The two best friends had persuaded another two girls to be a part of their plan. Well actually they did not persuade the two girls and it was the other way around. Since Tomoyo and Yanagi are one of the richest they had opened an audition for the roles. For a not-that-rich person the money that they had spent for the whole plan would be a large amount but being a part of the rich families like them, it's like they spent a single yen or less.

They arranged the papers and today the two girls named Ayu Tenshi and Nanami Haruno are now transfer students and would be studying at their school for a month or so. They also had discussed the whole plan to the two girls and so far they all liked it.

So, now the four girls were at Sakura's locker and inserted the letter that they made in it. If Sakura don't have the plan to break her time of going to school, she'll arrive at about a minute or so. "Okay girls. See you at lunch and don't forget your roles. Even if it's little, one mistake would make someone in the campus suspicious." Yanagi said and received nods from the two girls.

As expected, Sakura arrived in a minute no more no less and the girls already left. She did the combinations of her locker, opened it and found the letter that Yanagi, Ayu and Nanami made. She was about to open the letter but the school bell rang so she decided to just open it in her class. She got what she needed and headed to her class.

Meanwhile at the dark corner near the locker, the girls are still there and had watched Sakura getting the letter. "So far our plan is still going on smoothly." Yanagi informed Tomoyo through a small headset placed on her right ear with the same mysterious smile that the girls had ever since they've known the plan. "Girls, your classes are all the same with Sakura-chan. Inform us about everything she do with Li-kun and don't forget to be discreet as possible. Any fault you made shall be informed to us immediately so we can fix it. It's better than being a coward and not saying at all." she repeated for the hundredth time in just an hour. "Let's go now. We might be late for our classes." she said and was followed immediately by the two. Actually if you had seen the scene lol they are like the coward and btch side kicks and Yanagi is the leader.

_--_♥ _Back to Sakura_ ♥_--_

Fortunately her class had just started and she wasn't late. In fact she wasn't the one who arrived the last on her class today. She sighed with relief. '_Maybe today is my lucky day' _she thought. Of course our naïve Sakura-chan is again oblivious of her best friends' 'little' plan.

"Class! Please welcome our two new transfer students. Come in and introduce yourselves." the teacher said. Two students entered the class and gaped at them. Surely, if Sakura and Yanagi are not in the same school they would hit on the two girls.

"My name is Ayu Tenshi. My parents and I live in Tokyo but we moved here because my parents were given a job opportunity. I hope we would be friends." the girl with silky long chestnut hair and flaming ruby orbs smiled. Sakura and her friends almost vomited because it was obviously fake but the others didn't think of it. In fact they thought it was the exact opposite.

"Ohayou! Watashi wa Nanami Haruno desu. Hajimemashite! Like Ayu-chan, I also live in Tokyo but moved in here because of my health. I can't stay there because of the pollution and all. just imagine it if not. hehe…" the girl with curly ebony hair and amethyst orbs said. She seems to be the intelligent type but she doesn't look like a nerd. If yes then she's one cool nerd. Her eye glasses are the rectangular type. It's just right for her eyes so it's not like the big type. In short, she got the brain, beauty and body like Sakura.

"Okay let's now find where you two shall be seated." the teacher looked for two unoccupied seats and found it right away. "Ayu Tenshi you can seat behind Tomoyo Daidouji. Daidouji-san please raise your hand." he ordered. Tomoyo and Ayu did what they were told. "Nanami Haruno you can seat behind Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura-san please raise your hand." they too did what they were told. "And since you, Sakura-san, is the class moderator? you'll be the one assigned to tour Tenshi-san and Haruno-san." he said and received a nod.

Minutes passed like a blur. The half of the first period was already wasted by the teacher's blabbing that Sakura really can't understand. Her eyelids became so heavy but she immediately fought over it. She looked at her desk and saw _two_ letters. One must be from her locker and the other one must be passed from one of her classmates. Sleepily, she reached the letters like they were a couple of feet away and opened it.

_Kinomoto Sakura,_

_I know you are the most ideal girl in this school and you are really smart that you won't fall from any guys who would have bad intentions but I just want to warn you that Syaoran Li is not the one he seems to be. His eyes are full of mystery that I thought we would be together till eternity until I found out what he really is._

Her emerald eyes immediately grew ten times bigger than before and the sleepiness she just felt when she opened the letter vanished with the wind. What the heck? Syaoran Li? As in the Syaoran Li she met when she was a child and the one she thought is a very kind person inside? Nah… maybe it's someone else. But is there a possibility that two persons would have the same first and last name?

She then opened the next letter, hoping that this would give her detailed information about what she had just read. Unfortunately, it didn't. She knew by just seeing a colored paper heart that it's one from her suitors.

_Kinomoto Sakura,_

_I liked you ever since the day my amber orbs met your emerald ones. I usually wonder why I'm the reserved type. I did not have a girlfriend or a girl friend before. Now that I thought about it maybe fate wants the girl that I'll be with forever be the only woman in my life. But I immediately want to erase that thought from my head for I felt my heart beg that the woman in my life would be you. I'm sorry for the short letter and for wasting your time on such nonsense. Ja ne… hopefully._

_Lil_ _Amber_

_--_♥ _Recess_ ♥_-- Am I skipping too much? _

As usual, some students began to gather their things and place them in their bags and the others just went straight to the door since they had already arranged their things minutes ago. Soon there were no other students there except for four namely Sakura, Tomoyo, Ayu and Nanami.

"Tenshi-san, Haruno-san, when would you like to have our tour?" Sakura asked while getting her things.

"Anytime you're ready." Ayu and Nanami chorused with huge smiles plastered on their faces. They immediately turned on their gadgets after making sure that Sakura won't see what they would do.

"Okay." Sakura said and turned to Tomoyo. "Moyo-chan is it alright if I would not join the group this recess? I promise I would make it up to you guys. I know I'm not hanging a lot with you but there are lots of things to be done. That's why I hate being the president of the student council. They always have things for me to do." she said with a sigh.

"It's alright Saku-chan. Besides, we're your friends and we'd understand you every time. We all know you are busy so you can't hang with us that often but if you're not you would always join us, ne? I'll be the one in charge of telling them that you won't be able to join us. Ja!" Tomoyo kindly said with a smile and left.

"You can join your group if you want. It's alright for us if you can't tour us. We have a friend here and we know she can do it instead of you." Nanami kindly said and received a nudge from the smiling Ayu. She looked at Ayu for a while and received a what-are-you-doing-this-is-our-chance-to-make-the-plan-go-smoother look.

"Iie!" Sakura said with a cheerful smile and made Ayu sigh in relief. "It's alright I know they'd understand that. Maybe I'll just invite them to our house some other time so I can keep up with what's going on with them or just hang out with them at the mall. Now, are you ready for our tour?" she said.

"Hai!" Ayu and Nanami exclaimed cheerfully.

Sakura first showed the other students where they would be able to get the most needed areas in the school like the canteen and the bathroom. Sakura and Nanami would always be the one to talk because Ayu is slightly the silent type.

Soon they had already walked every area in the school. "Gomen nasai for wasting your time. We do really appreciate it." Ayu humbly thanked. They had spent five more minutes after the school bell rang. Sakura had already asked their next teacher if they can continue their tour and the teacher expectedly permitted them to.

_--_♥ _Tomoyo and Yanagi_ ♥_--_

"Now that I think about it. It looks like the letter we sent would make a good step. Anyway, are you the one who sent her the other letter?" Tomoyo asked while clutching her video camera.

"Iie. What letter? I did not make any letter for her except the one that I showed you before we put it in her locker." Yanagi asked, obviously oblivious of the other letter that Sakura received this morning. They spent their free time planning and wondering who sent the letter.

* * *

Hmm… what letter did Tomoyo and Yanagi sent? Who sent the other letter and what is his/her purpose? Hehehe… I'll leave it hanging…

Thanks to…

**Maixx**

**LoneLySouL07**

**A Nadeshiko Blossom**

dat's a secret… maybe I'll PM u d answer since you review a lot…

**Lynne102**

**tripleD93**

**1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1**

ja…

**Just like the creature with pure wings**

**Standing up from all the difficult things**

**Soaring from the Bottom**

**Lies** **a **_Shattered Blossom…_

ja ne! )


	6. As Expected

Cry: For the First Time

Chapter6: As Expected…

Sorry coz I changed a lot of things. Hope you'll understand and please review… Don't forget my friend's profile… Her pen name is _torn pieces_… **MERRY CHRISTMAS **to all of you!

Summary: A four year-old boy named Syaoran looks like he is emotionless but he really is not. He always hides whenever he feels like crying because he doesn't want others to see his softer side. One afternoon at Tomoeda, a girl saw him crying. For the first time, he let someone see him crying. For the first time, he felt so comfortable. For the first time, she sympathize someone she didn't know. And for the first time, the girl revealed the softer side of him. She is none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

Disclaimer: hums

"speech" 'thoughts' flashback dream/songs sOuNdS me (eng trans)

* * *

"Now that I think about it. It looks like the letter we sent would make a good step. Anyway, are you the one who sent her the other letter?" Tomoyo asked while clutching her video camera.

"Iie. What letter? I did not make any letter for her except the one that I showed you before we put it in her locker." Yanagi asked, obviously oblivious of the other letter that Sakura received this morning. They spent their free time planning and wondering who sent the letter.

* * *

"Tadaima!" a masculine voice was clearly heard from the door. The two knew it was the one and only Touya Kinomoto. Sakura immediately roared like a fierce fox waiting for the right time to attack its prey and made Fujitaka smile at her childishness. "Otou-san!" Touya immediately feigned fright as soon as he saw Sakura beside Fujitaka. "Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked, again acting. "Kaijuu! Don't ever get near us! Do-don't e-ever ha-harm us!" he said, pointing at Sakura. 'Being a part of a school play really has a good outcome' he thought.

Now that was the last straw. First, he didn't wake her up this morning. Second, how dare he call her 'kaijuu' after learning the outcome of it? Sakura smirked as she recalled the event that happened yesterday. As usual, the brother again called his sister the name that he had personally given her. She sure did teach her not to do it again after stomping **real **hard on his left injured foot and pouring **boiling** water on it.

"Well, I think your foot wants some again, ne?" now that made Touya wear a scared expression and not a fake one. His poor foot surely had enough of that. Surely, if his foot has a mind of its own and can separate itself from the rest of Touya's body then it would leave right then and there. He sighed, reassuring himself that kind of thing can never happen to him.

He gulped and expected the unexpected. "Otou-san! Look at the kaijuu! It's-it's talking!" he shrieked like a teenaged girl just having a talk with her long time crush. Well, here goes the expected- Sakura's angered expression. She lifted her foot and gathered all her energy on it. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact but none came. He slowly opened an eye and saw his smirking sister. Well that was unexpected to some. Still he had expected something like that. His sister sure is unpredictable except for the waking up part.

Suddenly, the real unexpected happened and his left foot shrieked like the way Touya shrieked and ran with the speed of light. It left a shocked Touya and a laughing Sakura. It was sure a funny site for her. Touya was blinking his eyes and his mouth reached the floor which was slightly impossible because of his height.

"What the fck!" he screamed and found himself seating on his bed with lots of sweats forming on his forehead. "Whew! That sure was a weird dream." he said and checked his alarm clock to know if he should sleep again or prepare for work. The clock read 7. He got up and fixed his bed. He still needs to prepare breakfast and it's good to impress the boss if he would be early.

The sun sent its rays through the pink curtains of a certain room and let the porcelain face of Sleeping Beauty be seen with its light. The birds began to help the sun in its task and chirped cheerfully. But all their efforts were again useless for only the kiss of the prince could wake up the princess.

SPLASH!

Well, that's what it said in fairy tales. The girl finally woke up and felt the cold water interact with her skin. That surely was odd. But then again, she knew even without looking that who threw that was weird so what could she expect? Suddenly a great idea popped into her mind and made her smirk inwardly. She let the one who threw the bucket of ice cold water get another one and sacrificed her skin complaining the cold.

Finally, that someone returned. When the girl knew that he/ she was about to throw it, she immediately sat and blocked the bucket making the content of it be thrown up to the person holding it. Mission accomplished. The tall guy who have dark brown hair now know the feeling of the cold water on one's warm skin.

"That's what you get, onii-chan." the girl by the name of Sakura smirked at her brother. She did not actually mind cleaning the mess up later. Even if doing it forever is the price of seeing his brother soaking wet and shivering, she would gladly do it. But don't think that she doesn't care about him. Sure she does. After all, they are siblings. But she sure knows that he would not get sick by just getting soaked like that.

Students began to fill the campus, all talking about the awesome things they did during weekend. Friends met up near the school gate, stopped to get the things they needed in their locker and headed to their classroom, still talking about their new gadget or their talk with their crushes or boyfriends.

As usual, Syaoran was an exception to this. Sure he met up with Yamazaki near the gate but he did not made 'silly talks' as what he call it. Somehow, his mind was wondering off to emerald planet. Everything his mind would see visions of are as green as the emerald orb. Well, it's not everything because it's only one thing- the emerald pools that showed innocence and cheerfulness, as if they never had seen the cruel world.

And as usual, Yamazaki was telling him some tales which he listened to most of the time and actually falling for it. Yamazaki glanced and found out that Syaoran was not paying a single attention to his 'wonderful' story for the first time. He sighed and suddenly an idea popped out of nowhere. "Well, did you know that Sakura…" he started.

Syaoran's ears grew huge at hearing the name of the girl who's always haunting him… the girl he's very fond off for some unknown reason. As their 'friends' had planned they were left alone to enjoy the romantic scenery of the sunset last Saturday. Their friends also planned something yesterday and fortunate- no… **un**fortunately they did not plan to leave them and have a good time. Actually it's not a big deal since they had their own world that day.

"What about Sakura-chan?" he worriedly asked. Demanding questions like 'What happened to her!' immediately flooded his mind. After seeing the smile on Yamazaki's face, he sighed with relief. He thought something bad had happened to her. He would never allow that… He would never allow that to happen to his… friend?

"Well, I'm not talking about Sakura-chan. I only said 'Sakura' as in the Cherry Blossom tree." Yamazaki smirked after making the fish come to his bait. "Hmm… Why's that you were on your own world but then I just mentioned Kinomoto-san's name you immediately traveled back from lala land? Isn't lala land more wonderful than anything I had to say about Kinomoto-san or it's just that your lala land is Kinomoto-san?" he smirked seeing Syaoran's face turn from pale and the to different shades of red.

"We-well, look at the time. I already need to go to my class. Our sensei might get angry with me if I would be late. Ja, Yamazaki-kun!" he said after pretending to look at his wrist watch. It was the only way he can get out of this situation or else he'll be dead meat.

Yamazaki's smirk grew wider as he said "Wait. For goodness' sake it's just 7:30. Classes start after half an hour. Is your sensei really that strict? Hmm… Don't I mean **our** sensei?" he emphasized and grinned hearing Syaoran curse in Chinese. Well, he doesn't know Chinese but he can already tell by the look that Syaoran wore. Syaoran panicked knowing that he's already cornered. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you like Kinomoto-san." Yamazaki said with a kind smile. He knew the feeling of being like Syaoran now. "Well, don't you think it's funny? Just yesterday I'm the one who was trapped and now you're the one." he said.

"Y-yeah." was all poor Syaoran can mutter.

As usual, Sakura got lots of letters today but today she received a Cherry Blossom bouquet from her secret admirer. Her day was better than ever but someone had slightly made it bad. She was again telling Sakura to be careful of Syaoran Li. "What the heck! How dare she say those things about Syaoran-kun! If I get another letter from her I'd sure track down who sent this and she would know not to destroy the image of my friend to me!" she said, anger clearly evident on her emerald eyes and light pink lips. Someone just smiled about the situation.

"Tadaima!" Sakura yelled after opening the door of the Kinomoto residence. She changed her roller blades to her new comfortable yellowish slippers. After placing her roller blades to where it should rightfully be, she cheerfully rushed to the kitchen and saw her father wearing an apron and preparing their dinner.

"Well hello, Sakura-chan. You seem cheerful as ever. Do I need to catch up on some things? Maybe there's something or is it someone making the Cherry Blossom bloom?" her otou-san, Fujitaka, teased while chopping like a professional cook.

"Hoe?" Sakura tilted her head to the side as question marks appeared on the background all at the same time and fell on her head one by one lol. With a sweat drop she asked "Otou-san, what did you mean?". Her head is still slightly bent down because of the question marks that purposely hit her.

Fujitaka laughed in a kind and fond way that made Sakura feel more excited to know what he meant. "Well is there something I need to catch up on?" he seriously asked.

"Hmm…" Sakura thought of the things that happened to her recently. "I have a new friend from Hong Kong. His name is Syaoran Li. I saw and talked to him before when we are about three years old. And also he has a cousin named Meilin Li. Although we are not really friends, I still think that she's kind." she said. '…except when she scares me' she added in her thoughts. She can't possibly tell it to her father, ne?

"I think I want to meet that Syaoran Li. Matte…" he said and then thought why Syaoran's name rings a bell. "Is he by chance a part of the famous Li Clan? You said that he's from Hong Kong, ne?" he asked finally realizing why.

"I think he is. And yes, he came from Hong Kong." she said wondering why he's otou-san is making such a big deal out of it. "How did you know that he is a member of the Li Clan?" she asked.

"First, I saw his name on the newspapers a week ago, saying that he came over to this little town. Second, I know his mother, Yelan Li. I thought I've heard from Nadeshiko-koi that Yelan-san has a son named Xiaolang." he explained while placing the needed ingredients on the very hot pan. He caught a glimpse of his daughter having the look that says 'How come you know this Yelan Li?'. "Your okaa-san and Yelan-san were seatmates before. I knew that because I'm their sensei. They always pair up when there is a group project since Sonomi-san was not their classmate before. They would always have the best project. Like your okaa-san, Yelan-san is a gentle woman. She never did change her good sides and in fact changed those bad to better. Before she was always behind your okaa-san and now she had the aura that says authority." he said.

Sakura's mouth had the 'o' shaped as she listened to every word that her otou-san told her. She found out every single bit about Syaoran's mother and forgot to go upstairs to change. She helped her otou-san on preparing and cooking while lending both her ears to every single detail. Now she is wondering why Syaoran never had mentioned Yelan? It seems that having her as a mother is something to brag about but of course if she was Syaoran she wouldn't do it either. But she would surely blab about Yelan. She was amazed on how Yelan improved for the better and stayed humble as ever but she would never ever exchange her okaa-san with someone else even if that someone is better to **others**.

At one of the mansions currently found in the small town of Tomoeda, four girls were smiling at the outcome that they had found. They had talked about what had happened earlier to a friend of theirs and they were oh so happy to know that she truly does trust someone they knew.

"So intelligent one, what is your next 'little' plan for our dear friend now that you have seen the outcome you expected?" the most beautiful one of the girls asked with interest. She never knew that her friend a talent in this kind of well let's just say a 'hobby'.

"Be patient, comrade, we shall do this mission slowly but surely. We still have to think something that would surely check if she really have something for the classmate of ours. Although maybe we should finish this first mission before the trip because the place of our trip is the best place for our second and last mission. Girls, be careful of our dear classmate thought. I think he starts to have suspicions. You all know that he's very intelligent and always knows the things that's going on in his environment." the 'intelligent one' said and received a nod.

* * *

Well, my fic is not really funny so I tried to put some comedy on this chapter… If it's not then I'm sowee… I'm not really one of

Thanks to…

**giRlDrEaMiNg**

**Lynne102**

**VampireJazzy**

smiles sheepishly Well I told you I also don't know what to do with the story… I'm too busy to think of some ideas so I did not have the time to think about the name… )

**sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran**

So you're a fili too. Are you still attending school? What year?

**Maixx**

**a** **nadeshiko blossom**

Umm… What do you mean if I keep on changing? I don't think you misread something… unless you really skipped some of the words or a lot of it…

**krnanimegrl**

They are the real Tomoyo and Yanagi…

ja…

**Just like the creature with pure wings**

**Standing up from all the difficult things**

**Soaring from the Bottom**

**Lies** **a **_Shattered Blossom…_

ja ne! )


	7. Blushes

Cry: For the First Time

Chapter7: Blushes…

Sorry coz I changed a lot of things. Hope you'll understand and please review… Don't forget my friend's profile… Her pen name is _torn pieces_…

Summary: A four year-old boy named Syaoran looks like he is emotionless but he really is not. He always hides whenever he feels like crying because he doesn't want others to see his softer side. One afternoon at Tomoeda, a girl saw him crying. For the first time, he let someone see him crying. For the first time, he felt so comfortable. For the first time, she sympathize someone she didn't know. And for the first time, the girl revealed the softer side of him. She is none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

Disclaimer: had a sad look

* * *

"So intelligent one, what is your next 'little' plan for our dear friend now that you have seen the outcome you expected?" the most beautiful one of the girls asked with interest. She never knew that her friend a talent in this kind of well let's just say a 'hobby'.

"Be patient, comrade, we shall do this mission slowly but surely. We still have to think something that would surely check if she really have something for the classmate of ours. Although maybe we should finish this first mission before the trip because the place of our trip is the best place for our second and last mission. Girls, be careful of our dear classmate thought. I think he starts to have suspicions. You all know that he's very intelligent and always knows the things that's going on in his environment." the 'intelligent one' said and received a nod.

* * *

Today is one of those beautiful days that were started by the sun shining its lights upon our beloved character and the birds chirping for her. Much to her delight, her brother needs to go to his work earlier than usual so he hadn't got the time to splash the cold water that he placed yesterday night in the refrigerator.

She is currently going to her school, enjoying the scenery around her. This must be the most exciting and wonderful week for her. For some unknown reason she felt so happy with her best boy bud and they really had spent a lot of time with each other this week. But she also found out that she's spending less and less time with the group. She took the long way to the school since it is still early and for her to have more time to think about a good idea of spending time with the group.

For some strange reason, all that he can think about today is one of the members of the group specifically her best boy bud. Somehow thinking of him made her reminisce the time they spent last Saturday. The group had planned that they would meet at the Penguin Park and then go to a place that Tomoyo suggested. Unfortunately, everyone of the group except for her best boy bud said that they have something urgent to do, leaving them all alone to enjoy the day.

"_Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan and Naoko-chan said that they cannot join us today. Tomoyo-chan had to edit the video that she taped us." Sakura said the last part with a sweat drop._

'_Leave it to Tomoyo to make up a weird excuse like that.' Syaoran thought. _

"_Chiharu-chan said that her mom wants her to train for the upcoming cheerleading activity and Naoko-chan said that her parents said that her grades is getting low and that she needs to study a lot more." she said. "So that leaves only Yamazaki-kun, you and me to enjoy the day." she sadly added._

"_Well then that leaves only you and me." Syaoran said with a sigh. He knew that something fishy is going on here. The excuses of Tomoyo, Naoko and Yamazaki are really unbelievable for him to believe. "Yamazaki-kun said that an alien dropped by his house and asked for his help. He said that the alien needs to get something from this town or else it'll destroy mankind." he said while shrugging._

_Sakura immediately fell for the lie. "Honto ni! Then let's drop by his house. Let's help them find what it needs before it decide to destroy Tomoeda." she said while grabbing Syaoran's hand and ran with the speed of light. Syaoran acted like a fish at first, opened and closed his mouth but then smiled at her naivety._

_Seconds later, the 'catch u catch me' tune was heard by the pair. Sakura used her free hand and reached for her cell phone. "Moshi moshi. Sakura speaking." she said as soon as she answered the call. Her lips perfectly looked like an 'o' after she pushed the end button._

"Well, I thought Yamazaki-kun was telling the truth. By the way, how did Chiharu-chan know that we'll go to Yamazaki-kun's place?" she asked herself and then sighed. "Well, that's her for the others." she said like she's talking to somebody with a tint of embarrassment because of falling for his lie.

_Sakura sheepishly laughed when she turned to see the gentle shine on Syaoran's amber orbs and his kind smile. "Well, who'd have thought that that was a lie?" she said, blushing ten shades of red. Fortunately for her Syaoran might have thought that she's blushing from embarrassment not from his smile that's melting her inside._

_Syaoran grinned and said "Anyway, since we're here and I know a good place here where we can see the sunset clearly, let's enjoy the afternoon.". Syaoran literally dragged the relieved Sakura._

_By the time the two get there, Syaoran was already panting like there's no tomorrow and Sakura's shirt and skirt are dirty since she was dragged. "You said that this place is just near this. Look at what you've done to my favorite shirt. Eriol-kun was the one who gave this to me! _nasty! poor xiao…_" she whined like a baby._

_Syaoran's eyes flickered with jealousy but then quickly hid it. "Okay. I have a good solution for your problem." he said with a grin. He pulled her and then stopped at a very huge mansion. He pressed the doorbell and talked to the one who opened it. Seconds passed and a loud shriek was heard._

"_Xiao Lang!" a lady shrieked after seeing Syaoran. She hugged the disgusted Syaoran like there's no tomorrow. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to you're friend here?" she said while raising one eyebrow. A sound that was quite understandable was heard. "Oh yeah" Sakura sweat dropped while the lady stopped hugging Syaoran so that he can speak._

"_Fuutie this is Sakura Kinomoto, my new friend. Sakura-chan this is Fuutie, my onee-chan." Syaoran properly introduced._

_Fuutie_ _immediately ran to Sakura and hugged her to death. Well, just close to it. Fuutie let Sakura go thanks to Syaoran's strength. Sakura immediately gasped for breath. Whew! She thought that Kami-sama wants her life to end right there and then. That surely was a killer hug._

"_Fuutie, you're going to kill everyone if you're going to hug them like that." he said as a matter of fact. Fuutie placed her hands on her chin and looked like she's thinking for about a couple of seconds and then shrugged. But the next thing she did scared the living daylights out of Sakura- she smiled. Not the smile that's fake but the smile that means she's happy. For Sakura that just means trouble._

"_Kawaii!" Fuutie squealed and pinched Sakura's cheek until it became rosy. Sakura didn't do anything except for sweat dropping. Sakura sighed after Syaoran coughed and Fuutie stopped._

"_We went here to enjoy not for Sakura-chan to be murdered by one of my one-chan." he rolled his eyes. "Can we use your backyard and pool? And oh yeah since you like making dresses so much can you please make Sakura-chan something just for her to have something for her to change or just ask one of your maids to." he ordered._

"_Oooh bossy lil brother is back." Fuutie exclaimed but then straightened her posture like those who are in armies. "Yes master Xiao Lang!" she said and the marched to go inside with a giggle._

_Without a word, Syaoran threw Sakura his trademark smirk and pulled her. Sakura protested every single millisecond on the way and when they finally reached there, she could only let her jaw drop to the floor which made Syaoran chuckle hard. Well, nobody could possibly blame her for doing so and he too knows it._

_The pair of emerald orbs shone with amazement. Sakura blinked a couple of times and occasionally tried to check if she's dreaming or if her eyes had something that made her see something she never knew existed. A humongous swinging pool could be seen in front of her that probably doubled the size of the Kinomoto's living room. Rocks where water comes out were surrounding it. There were also some different kinds of plants hung. And neither little nor big waves of crystal water glittered under the green lights of the place._

"_Sugoi!" Sakura squealed with delight. "I can't believe your sister owns this…" she added, her mouth still open._

"_Well then let's have fun!" Syaoran said and got a remote. He pressed the button located at the upper part and full-blast music began to fill the place. He again pressed another one that made a man show up in a flash. _

"_Master Xiaolang." the man wearing a waiter like suit bowed in front of Syaoran and uncertainly looked at Sakura._

"_My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you." Sakura said as she bowed, knowing that the man doesn't know her that's why he wore an uncertain look just a second ago._

"_Sakura-chan this is Wei-san. He would be the one you could ask if there's something you need. Anyway, could you please bring us two shakes and ask Fuutie for the clothes that Sakura-chan need." Syaoran said and then dragged Sakura to the pool, not noticing the sparkle in Wei's eyes. At last he might have another mistress._

_Back to the most kawaii couple, Syaoran just dragged Sakura and splashed water at her. Of course, she didn't let that fact slip and did the same. She stopped after she noticed that she can't swim wearing that dress. "Syao-kun, are you sure we can swim with these dresses?" she asked, looking at her dirty shirt and jeans._

"_No, silly, we won't. We're waiting for Fuutie to give us what we would wear. For the mean time…" he said the last part with a smirk and then splashed water to Sakura nonstop. Sakura turned her head to the side and closed her eyes and also splashed nonstop._

_After an exact three minutes, Sakura realized that she's been splashing water and never received any for a minute now. She opened her emerald pools only to meet soft amber pools. They both drowned and struggled to reach the surface again but miserably failed. Soon, they found themselves closing their eyes and waiting for their very first kiss._

Sakura shook her head vigorously but the thought never leaved her mind. She succeeded in washing away the tinge of color that spread on her delicate face. But she didn't succeed on washing away the flashback.

_The should-be rough lips met the soft cherry lips in a split second. They immediately separate when they heard someone screamed 'kawaii!'. They didn't look at each others eyes for a whole minute, afraid that they would again helplessly drown. But then they couldn't just stand there looking like a fool nor just run away. That would be unpleasant._

Sakura, absorbed by her thoughts, didn't saw that she was going to bump to someone. She expected to fall with a loud thud so she shut her eyes. A full minute had passed but she didn't received the pain instead felt strong arms preventing her to feel the concrete floor.

"You can open your eyes now, Sakura-chan." someone said while chuckling. She knew that voice…

"Arugatou gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun." she cheerfully thanked while opening her eyes. She did not need to see who it was already. However, when she finally opened her orbs, she saw deep amber looking directly on her lips. No, this won't happen again. She immediately stood up.

Syaoran finally snap out of his trance and struggled to fight the blush from showing. "O-ohayou, Sakura-chan! Do Itashimashite ?." he said, stuttering on the first word. "Would you like to accompany me on the way to our school?" he asked and received a nod.

Sakura of course knows that it would be awkward to accompany him but still she wants to. Also, she wants to know the answer to her questions. And this might give her some clues. Why does the air around them since to make them awkward when they are alone together? Why do she feels hot around him? Why does he seem sick when he's around him? She always saw him having tinge of red…

She silently promised herself… somehow she would know the answers… and she would work hard for it…

* * *

Sigh I know my last chappie is not that funny… I don't have some funny ideas right then… I just really want to have a chappie that has Touya and her sister…

Thanks to…

**review lord**

**Lynne102**

**a nadeshiko blossom**

**1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1**

**giRlDrEaMiNg**

**VampireJazzy**

**Just like the creature with pure wings**

**Standing up from all the difficult things**

**Soaring from the Bottom**

**Lies a **_Shattered Blossom…_

ja ne! )


	8. Your Intentions

_Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry! It has been a while and I haven't updated this story. I hope I could somehow apologize by giving you a long chapter, so here it is. puppy eyes and a little pout hehe…_

_Cry: For the First Time  
Your Intentions  
by: Shattered Blossoms_

Summary: A four year-old boy named Syaoran looks like he is emotionless but he really is not. He always hides whenever he feels like crying because he doesn't want others to see his softer side. One afternoon at Tomoeda, a girl saw him crying. For the first time, he let someone see him crying. For the first time, he felt so comfortable. For the first time, she sympathize someone she didn't know. And for the first time, the girl revealed the softer side of him. She is none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

_Sakura of course knows that it would be awkward to accompany him but still she wants to. Also, she wants to know the answer to her questions. And this might give her some clues. Why does the air around them since to make them awkward when they are alone together? Why do she feels hot around him? Why does he seem sick when he's around him? She always saw him having tinge of red…_

_She silently promised herself… somehow she would know the answers… and she would work hard for it…_

It was another usual sunny day at Tomoeda, Japan. The sun has just found its way to shine brightly and send its rays to the simple but contented land. Yes, it was still early, but just the usual waking hour for our dear 'cute little descendant'. -P-

As the long hand of a certain green clock pointed to twelve and the short one pointed to five, the device began to vibrate and echo the same and usual annoying sound.

Soon, something auburn popped out of the green comforter. From there, incoherent wailing and groaning could be heard. A bit muffled, but enough to surface through the echoing sound.

Finally, after whining at least fifty words or so, a hand made its way through the said comforter and silenced the 'small but terrible' alarm clock, by tapping the button on top of it.

'Mou, isn't there anyway for me not to go to school? I should have seriously studied that class with Meiling and find out how I could feign sickness without causing Wei to become suspicious,' he thought as he scratched his head. He was supposed to be already used to waking up early and his body is already accustomed to that, but something- or rather someone- had evaded his mind, not allowing him to sleep until just an hour ago. That he wasn't used to.

What he didn't know is that he did not need to feign sickness, for the scarlet red hue that was surrounding his not-so-lively auburn eyes and the dark shade under it would be enough to make an excuse.

"Morning, Wei," he said as he stuffed a toasted bread on his mouth, making his greeting a bit more muffled.

"Good morning-" Wei greeted back, but was not able to continue. As soon as he got a glimpse of his young master, he just stood there and stared at the teenager, who he took care of since the boy wore diapers.

Syaoran didn't wait for the butler to continue for he really didn't paid attention. He took his bag and placed it on his shoulders. He left poor Wei, seemingly gaping.

And just about the sound of the door slamming was heard, Wei went back to his work, shaking his head and saying "Cupid has finally hit young master"

_Syaoran's P.O.V.  
Place: Seijuu High School; Classroom  
Time: 8:25 am_

"Ohayou, Syaoran-kun!" was the first greeting that I received today. I groaned inwardly, as I realized who owns the familiar voice. Funny, I can _almost_ feel the heat rise up.

"Ohayou," I replied casually, acting like _she_ is not the one I'm talking to.

"Hey, genki desu ka?" her sweet voice rang through my ears. While I wondered if there was a hint of concern in her voice, I was too lost in my thoughts to notice her hand nearing my forehead. It was late when I noticed and I knew, for sure, that it became hotter.

"Hmm… are you sure you're alright? I can accompany you to the clinic, if you feel sick," she said as she placed her other hand on her forehead. "Your body temperature seems to be a little hotter than mine. Come on now," she said as she dragged her from his desk.

"I-iie, I am alright," I managed to stutter out.

"The same stubborn attitude, eh? Well, you should have known that it would not affect me. I can be as stubborn as you can be," she said and stopped for a while, making me heave a sigh, thinking that she changed her mind. A bit too quickly, but hey, don't some people say that girls are usually like that?

"Rika-chan, please tell the teacher to excuse us," I heard her say. Hmm… I guess I jumped to conclusions.

"Now," she said in a motherly tone as she started to drag me again, "You are going with me to the nurse. I know you're quite capable, but knowing you, even if you were, you wouldn't go in there. Am I right or am I right?" she asked, flashing a smile at my direction, causing the temperature to be the same as when she checked my temperature.

"Do I have a choice?" I replied, pretending to growl, but the smile plastered on my face didn't go anywhere.

_Place: Seijuu High School; Clinic  
Time: 8:30 am_

"Hey, don't go off now. I have a firm grip on you," Sakura said, her right hand holding Syaoran's and the other holding on to the door for support.

"Honto ni? Think again," he said and tickled her.

"Sya-syaoran-kun, st-stop!" Poor Sakura managed to say, her face changing from its natural color to something light. "M-mou! That's not fair!" She kept on protesting, but to no avail. He was wicked when it comes to torturing her like this.

"Can I hear the magic word?" Syaoran teased.

Sakura shook her head. How she managed is still a wonder to both teens.

So, because of Sakura's stubborn attitude and Syaoran enjoying it, they lasted three minutes there. Much to Sakura's relief, he stops every time he notices that she cannot breathe properly, but also to her dismay, he continues tickling her after.

"O-okay. Onegai?" she said, finally giving in. Hesitatingly, he stopped. "Wait, how come you were able to tickle me and manage to pull me hard when you have a fever. Don't you ever strain yourself again, Xiaolang," she strictly said, then her lips curved into a evil grin. "Or else I would tell Meiling-san that you got yourself a girlfriend."

"Yes, I'd do as what you told me to do, okaa-san," he mocked.

"Don't you dare mock me, Xiaolang Li," she angrily said, that you could almost imagine the steam coming out of her ears. And as if she wasn't mad at all- which she really isn't- they both laughed at the thought. She sure sounded like a mother and the look on his face imitated a little boy, who was just given a sermon by one of the older people.

"Okay, that was enough fun. Now you go to your doom," she exaggerated as she led her to the clinic door.

"Are you feeling something different, dear?" a woman in her twenties asked, smiling and creating a motherly aura, as she checked Syaoran's heartbeat and so on.

He heaved a sigh. Good thing, Sakura was not there. "No, I feel no-" he paused, as he remembered his wish earlier. "Yes, miss. I seem to feel dizzy and the girl I am with, said that I seem to have a slight fever," he smirked inwardly.

_Heh, another reason to think Sakura is an angel in disguise. Who would have thought that she'll give me the perfect chance to skip classes and rest for a while?_ he thought.

"Oh, you mean you're girlfriend? Isn't she the captain of the Cheerleading team? And I heard that she also is on the top in every examinations," the nurse said, while rummaging through her drawer. When she turned around to face him again, the amazing hue of Syaoran's face could not be denied. "Oh, dear. I think I should allow you to go home," she said, looking worried. Gosh, how dense can they get?

"Okay, I'll personally give the slip to your teacher," the nurse said, as she got the said slip and went outside.

_Place: Seijuu High School; Classroom  
Time: 9:00 am_

"Where have you been, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, as I sat myself on my seat. "Saionji-sensei called me for a practice before school starts, so I didn't get to meet you at the gate. I thought you will be alright and that Li-kun would accompany you. Were you alone this morning?" she explained and then asked.

"Iie, Tomoyo-chan. I wasn't alone this morning. You're hunch is right, as usual. I was with Syaoran-kun. Well, at least before I practically dragged him to the Clinic," Sakura said and gave off a giggle at the last part. _He was such a cutie with his pout and all_, she thought that as if she was someone adoring a little kid.

As a response, Tomoyo let out her trademark laugh. "Tomoyo-chan, we really are just friends," Sakura sweat dropped, while trying to explain.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. I know you are still in denial. Don't worry; you should be off to that stage as you spend more times with him. And being your best friend, I would gladly give you a little push every time you need one," Tomoyo replied, her eyes having the same usual stars.

"No, I am not," Sakura heaved an exasperated sigh. Sometimes, she just can't convince her stubborn best friend, like she can to Syaoran Li.

"Sumimasen," someone said, as we heard that person knock. Our conversation was put into a halt. Both Tomoyo and Sakura looked at the door, curiosity taking over the both of us.

Terada-sensei stopped his lecture with an "excuse me" and then went to the door. "Is there anything I can do?" he politely asked.

"I just came here to give you Li Syaoran's excuse slip. I allowed him to go back home, since he seem to have a fever with mild headache. Can you please send someone to bring his things?" was clearly heard by all the students in the class.

"Alright, a student carrying his things would follow soon," he nodded as he accepted the slip. He then turned his attention to his class and said "I think you all heard what the nurse had said. Now, who would like to volunteer?"

Many students raised their hands, expectedly; they all belong in the female species, causing the male species to scowl. "Okay, Kinomoto-san, since you are the closest to him, why don't you kindly bring him his things?" the teacher decided. As soon as the teacher finished speaking, the rest of the girls- excluding Sakura's friends- glared at her.

With one authoritative glance, all the students went back to studying. Sakura, who was the only one who have a reason to not listen, sighed happily. 'I guess we both earned from me being chosen,' she thought.

"Tomoyo-chan, can I borrow your notebook later after dismissal?" she asked with a pout, before she headed for the door.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. I surely understand," Tomoyo replied with stars in her amethyst eyes. Sakura sweatdropped, but just gave an unsure laugh. 'I surely understand that Syaoran is much more important to you than this class,' Tomoyo added, after she saw the classroom door close. The next thing that happened was the usual- her laughing, the other students sweatdropping and the teacher irritated.

_Place: Seijuu High School; Clinic  
Time: 9:15 am_

"Hey, Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted, as she gently closed the door, though her voice sounded cheerful, her eyes betrayed all of her act. There was a hint of worry and concern in her maze of emerald, which Syaoran usually finds himself lost in.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Syaoran opened his eyes and saw his things. "Was my things to heavy for a petite girl like you to carry?" he teased, when he saw his bag.

She smirked. Leave it up to Syaoran Li to tease her, even though he was in no condition to do so. "Yeah, it was," she feigned a groan. "Hmm… why does my onii-chan call me monster when it is crystal clear that you, Syaoran-kun, are more monstrous than me, seeing as you can carry this bag," she asked innocently.

"Hey!" Syaoran pouted.

Sakura giggled in reaction. "Just kidding," she said with a bright smile. "By the way, would you like me to accompany you to your house- err I mean mansion?"

Syaoran seem to ponder for a while, and then gave her a sideway innocent look. Of course, it was not without a little cute pout. And his auburn eyes just have to glisten… Who on earth could possibly resist that look? -It isn't me, for sure-

"Oh, you are so kawaii, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura squealed and pinched his cheeks, causing him to plaster a genuine smile.

'_I could say the same thing to you,'_ he thought.

"Syaoran… Syaoran… Hey, Syaoran… Is there anyway I could bring you back to Earth?" she teased as she waved her hands in front of Syaoran.

Naïve little Sakura, not liking the fact that she was being avoided by her best friend, could not think of anything to revive him from his thought at the moment. Not thinking at all, she kissed his right cheek and got what she wanted.

The look on his face was completely and utterly hilarious that Sakura could not handle her laughter.

"What did you do that for?" Syaoran asked- more like demanded- as his hand remained on the spot where she kissed him.

"Well, it just seemed that you left your body for a while and went to Pluto or farther away, so I just had to do something that would surely bring you back," she shrugged nonchalantly.

To Sakura it may seem simple, but you know what Syaoran thought of it.

"Okay, I'll now accompany you to you house," she decided.

_Place: Li Mansion; Syaoran's Room  
Time: 12:15_

Syaoran lay comfortably on his autumn-scented bed. Hey lay there, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, his thoughts consuming every senses that he have. He had been thinking of everything since he came home.

He still could not erase the images of Sakura smiling, laughing and calling his first name. It sounds foreign to his own ears, but yet soothing. Then again, he never allowed any other girl, except for family related ones, to call him that.

"Master Xiaolang?" was what brought him back to his senses, followed by two knocks.

"The door is open, Wei," the teenage boy replied, trying his best to make his voice somewhat hoarse.

Wei, then opened the door and looked at his master, smiling. "Syaoran-sama, your lunch is prepared. Would you like me to bring it in here?" he asked, knowing that the teen is far from sick.

"I'll come down," Syaoran replied, as he got out of his comforters and searched for his slippers.

At the same time the door was closed, Syaoran found what he was looking for and sighed. _This week holds a lot more than the ordinary,_ he thought, glancing at the thank you gift Sakura gave her. He could still feel his face burning up when he reminisce that day.

_Her innocent smile, her sparkling emerald eyes… they are just so much for his golden auburn eyes to see and yet he could not get enough._

He gave an exasperated sigh- something he found himself accustomed to. He let his eyelids fall for a split second and then headed to the dining room.

All the time he ate, his eyes possessed a far away look and Wei would once in a while give him sideway glances. It was just an odd scene for the old butler. All his life, he had taken care of Syaoran, but the thought of the boy being like this never occurred to him.

"Wei-san," Syaoran started and received an inquisitive look, "What is the definition of infatuation and love?" he asked, turning his eyes, which seemed lost, to him.

Wei thought for a while. Truth be told, the question is quite hard for him, since as he never really was sure about the meaning of love. It seems complicated and had lots of meanings, some contradicting the previous ones.

"Infatuation is an attraction, whether it would be because of ones looks or personality, while love seems to be deeper than it. (I Corinthians 13:5) _Love does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in the truth; Bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things_. It wouldn't think twice to sacrifice for the sake of other," Wei said.

"'How could one person know if it's infatuation or love?' a friend of mine asked me," Syaoran said, blushing.

"Then answer his question with questions. If in case the girl is satisfied with another person, would he interfere and break their relationship, even though he is sure that the girl's heart would be shattered? And if in case the girl's family firmly disapproves of the relationship of the girl and your friend, that they would do things that may hurt the girl, would he break off their relationship, even though the girl would accuse him of something he wouldn't do?"

Syaoran thought of it. Would he or would he not. '_First question…_ _If Sakura has a boyfriend and is satisfied to be with the freak, what would I do? Well, I would glare hard at the person and pay a spy to check if his intentions for her are good. If his intentions are clean and if she is truly happy with him, then I would watch them from afar. And if he hurts her, he shall be expecting a nice beating._

_Second question… If Kinomoto-san and Sakura's brother would highly disapprove of me- which is unlikely, for Kinomoto-san at least- that they would cut off Sakura's allowance for a week or so and ground her, then I would stay as her friend and nothing more. After all, being with her, even just as a friend, would be delightful. As long as I know she's safe and that she's there, I'll be contented,'_ Syaoran thought.

"What if the answer to both questions is he would let go of the girl?" he asked.

"That proves that he cares for her a lot that he doesn't want her to be hurt or he just doesn't care about her that much," he paused for a second and then asked "Would he be ready to give everything in his power and ask for nothing in return?"

Now that he think about it… "Hai"

"_Then, you could say that he has fallen…"_

_Place: Ice Cream Parlor  
Time: Dismissal_

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Takashi were all enjoying their ice creams and enjoying a lot. Chiharu wasn't able to come with them for she was expected to go back home early and do some choirs.

"Hey, did you hear the rumors about a nearby park?" Naoko asked, her eyes shimmering with interest.

"No, what did they say?" Rika asked, becoming interested.

"They said," Naoko paused, her hands near her face, trying her best to scare the living daylights out of them, "_That that park used to be a war zone. Hundred years ago, soldiers and warriors didn't have the chance to choose where they would die; their corpses would be dumped there, with nothing to accompany them, except for bones and skulls of the previous dead people._

_For years, that was their tradition. Their families haven't had the choice, but to give up their sons, because of their bloodline. If they were to go against the rules, authorities would look for them and kill them all. _

_Only one event caused the tradition to be broken- war. And it was caused by the one who haunts the park. The lady loved her brother so much that she dressed up as him. (Mulan! )) It didn't do good either that the maiden had lots of suitors and friends. All of them, without any traitors, formed a plan against the authorities' back to get her back to safety. Sadly, the authorities assigned a spy and found out. They tortured her in many ways that some the innocent maiden never thought would have happen and to her of all people. Now, looking for those people, her soul remained restless there at the most deserted area of the park."_ she finished and then looked at her friends.

She sighed. Only Sakura looked terrified and that couldn't be counted. The girl could get frightened by just hearing the word 'ghost'. Naoko again looked at Sakura. Now, her conscience would bug her. She didn't mean to cause her to be that scared. It's just that, like Tomoyo, Naoko is also highly interested in one area.

"That's just what I heard, but I researched. There wasn't any war that happened there," Naoko finally gave in to her conscience. Sakura sighed and slumped on her seat, thanking the gods for not making it true.

"Oh, did you know that whenever one is sighing, someone watches that person from afar. Whether the person watching has good intentions or bad, the way the person being watched sigh will determine it," Yamazaki told, his right hand forming his usual did-you-know signal.

"Takashi-kun, you do know what Chiharu-chan would do to you if she hears that you're lying again," Naoko said to him, her voice seeming exasperated.

"Well, of course, I would know my girlfriend. She would believe everything that I tell her and kiss me for it. She would be very much interested and would ask me a lot more _facts_," Yamazaki kept on babbling what would be the opposite and caused the gang to think the same thing: that's Takashi Yamazaki for you.

They were very much caught up in their conversation. Yamazaki would always interrupt with another lie and Tomoyo taped them, giving comments and nodding in agreement once in a while.

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" Tomoyo asked, putting away her camcorder for a while.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan. Umm… I forgot something," Sakura said, looking mentally absent. After receiving permitting nods, she went off as fast as she can to the opposite direction of Seijuu High School and the Kinomoto Residence.

Unfortunately, she did miss the look her friends gave at her retreating silhouette. They knew where she is headed to and the idea seem to shout the word 'matchmaking'. Well, I guess you could put away one who continued his storytelling. -P-

_**Please read!**_

_Author's Notes: I really do hope you guys would leave some comments, suggestions or any kind of review. I promise I would update by June… if you guys would still support me. To tell you the truth, I'm running out of ideas and a lot of things are listed on my things to do._

_I am deciding right now whether to continue this or not. The number of reviews and your comments would decide…_

_Have a nice day!_

_translation:_

ohayou- good morning  
genki desu ka- are you alright?  
iie- no  
sumimasen- excuse me

_thanks to:_

IcePunkQueen ;  
kunoichi haruhana ;  
Mystical-Dreamer57 ;  
nadeshiko blossom -I think it's onee-chan for the older sister and onii-chan for the older brother-;  
VampireJazzy ;  
sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran ;  
giRlDrEaMiNg ;  
1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1 ;  
xhikarix ;  
Lynne102 ;  
krn5rul3 ;  
Maixx

Just like the creature with pure wings  
Standing up from all the difficult things  
Soaring from the Bottom**  
**Lies a_Shattered Blossom…_

ja ne!


	9. Enter: Li Syaoran's Rival

_Cry: For the First Time  
Enter: Syaoran's Rival_

Summary: A four year-old boy named Syaoran looks like he is emotionless but he really is not. He always hides whenever he feels like crying because he doesn't want others to see his softer side. One afternoon at Tomoeda, a girl saw him crying. For the first time, he let someone see him crying. For the first time, he felt so comfortable. For the first time, she sympathize someone she didn't know. And for the first time, the girl revealed the softer side of him. She is none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

"_I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan. Umm… I forgot something," Sakura said, looking mentally absent. After receiving permitting nods, she went off as fast as she can to the opposite direction of Seijuu High School and the Kinomoto Residence._

_Unfortunately, she did miss the look her friends gave at her retreating silhouette. They knew where she is headed to and the idea seem to shout the word 'matchmaking'. Well, I guess you could put away one who continued his storytelling._

"Hello, Wei-san. Is it alright for Syaoran to accept a visit right now?" Sakura politely asked when the butler opened the door.

"Actually, Sakura-san, it is just impossible for young master to not gladly accept your presence," Wei said, a knowing smile plastered on his face.

After hearing his words, naive little Sakura's mouth formed an 'o', but it doesn't mean that she truly did understand, ne? "Okay, arigatou gozaimasu," she bowed a little and then, headed for Syaoran's room. Syaoran gave her a tour once, so there was no need for directions.

_Place: Syaoran's room; Li Mansion  
Sakura's P.O.V._

"Hey," I softly greeted as I slowly closed the door. "Are you feeling better? Because if not…" I trailed off, "then, Nurse Sakura will be in charge!" she cheerfully exclaimed, right hand on her forehead and palm facing downwards, acting like a soldier of some sort.

Syaoran chuckled, "I would be honored".

"Honto ni? Shouldn't it be the other way around? With almost all of the female population drooling and staring at the patient, I suppose the nurse is the one lucky," she teased.

"Oh, no. You're greatly mistaken. The patient should be the one who's absolutely lucky. Imagine the kindest and most admired girl in the whole town taking care of you. I would be delighted to be in his place."

I felt myself slightly flush, but surely, it couldn't stop me from teasing him back. "Then, let the nurse take good care of you," I pinched his nose, as he made a funny face.

He attempted to sit up. Keyword: _attempted_. I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. You wouldn't use your energy, mister. You just lie down there and tell me what you need."

"Hai. Can you please get me a glass of water?" he asked, giving me those pleading puppy eyes.

"I would come back in a second. You would receive a spank, if ever I see your arm, body or even a finger an inch from where it is now. Believe me, I would know." At that, I heard a chuckle before I close the door.

I went down the stairs, humming. I turned left and found the refrigerator waiting for me to open it. Well, of course, it can't move now, can it? sweatdrop

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Is there something you would need?" Wei asked me, as soon as he heard my footsteps.

"Iie. I would be fine," I shook my head, a smile pasted on my lips. I went over to take a clean glass, while he continued to chop the vegetables.

"Okay, mistress. I would just be here, in case you need my help," he said, in between those chopping sounds.

I looked at him, inquisitively. "Hoe? Mistress?"

"Nandemonai, Sakura-chan. I was just talking to myself," he said, as if knowing something I don't. O-kay… And Wei-san? Talking to his self? Hoe? I thought I am the only one who talks to myself… At least, that's what onii-chan said. Grr…

Oh, well… "Okay. I'll be right upstairs."

_Time: 6:00 p.m.  
Normal P.O.V._

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed through gritted teeth. "'Can you please turn on the television' then, the next second you asks for me to shut it off, saying that you'll just rather hear my voice. During the second song, you'll stop me and ask me to turn on the television again. That's the routine! What the heck! I. am. not. your. slave," she said, anger visible in her eyes and actions.

Syaoran just smirked, not at all fazed by her anger. "Sure you're not a slave, _dear_ Sakura," he blinked innocently. "Why would you think that you are?"

"Argh! You are so full of it! I swear I would never want to take care of you again."

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the tugging feeling. "Yeah, yeah. You're just saying that. If you don't really want to take care of me, then go home," he changed his tone to a dramatic one, "Go and leave me alone in this world. I know no one cares for me."

She smiled, "Okay."

"What the-! Oi, I was only kidding. You stay back here, nurse Sakura. You're supposed to feed the patient first. Your shift is not yet over," he pouted, seeing that he was only speaking to the door.

His pout immediately turned into a grin, when the door was opened. "Gomen. Onii-chan and otou-san expects me to make the dinner. This is the latest I could stay today. Ja ne and don't stay too late or else nurse Sakura wouldn't take care of the patient anymore," she said.

"What a bummer," he grunted. "I'll send Wei to your house then, he'll be the one to cook their dinner, while nurse Sakura shall stay here and be the one to cook here. Onegai?" he pleaded, pouting and using his adorable puppy eyes.

"As much as I like the idea, that can't be possible. Would you want onii-chan to pound you?" she asked and received a hesitant 'no'.

"D-demo! I'm not afraid of him," he pouted and looked at him like he was a lost child.

"I'll just drop by first thing in the morning. If I'll be later than late at school then, I'll just blame it on you," she grinned and shut the door.

_Syaoran's P.O.V._

Days passed since the day I feigned sickness. I was now leisurely walking through the streets of Tomoeda, sometimes savoring the scene made by the falling autumn leaves.

I closed my eyes, a contented smile lingering on my face. I could not help the thought of her angelic face. It was just too tempting and the scenery- my most favorite next to her radiant smile- didn't help that much.

As I turned a familiar corner, which leads to the Kinomoto Residence, voices reached my ears- one, I recognized, came from none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

"I just came from England. The group there really wanted to tag along, but they wouldn't be able to, so they just sent you a letter here," a guy with dark blue hair and slightly pale skin said. He was taller than Sakura, but probably a bit shorter than I am.

Then, my eyes focused on the girl I was always thinking about. She has a contented smile and her emerald eyes were shimmering with delight. Argh! Soon, I found myself, clearing my throat and trying to get their attention.

"Hey, Syaoran," Sakura cheerfully greeted me.

"Ohayou, Sakura," I greeted back, obviously trying to black out that guy. Inside, I nonchalantly shrugged. Whatever, just get that boy out of my and Sakura's face.

"Oh, Eriol this is Syaoran Li, my best friend. Syaoran this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, who I became friends with when I was in England," she introduced.

"Hey, Li-san. Like Sakura said, my name's Eriol Hiiragizawa, Sakura's ex-_boyfriend_." As soon as that was said, a shriek was heard from her. From the corner of my eye, I could see a tinge of pink covering her face. But that didn't stop us from having a glaring contest

"Hello, Hiiragizawa," I spat his name, as if it was the most disgusting thing in the whole universe. Well, isn't it? I, then, offered my hand, but do not be mistaken that I am being friendly. When he shook my hand, I immediately gave all the pressure I could give. Poor little hand of his deserved it…

"Hoe!" I heard her exclaim, looking at me, then to that fool, then to me again… in other words, she kept on looking at each of us, trying to know what's happening.

I retrieved my hand, after a last squeeze. I've got to admit that this fool seem unfazed by that pressure. And to think that a smile is still glued to his oh-so innocent face… I felt my anger rise, but I did not show it. I just plastered a fake smile, though still bothered by his Cheshire-looking smile.

"You know what?" he asked me.

"What?" I almost hissed, but managed to say it nonchalantly.

"You're timing is perfect! I was just looking for someone to be the witness." with that, he dropped down on one knee and kissed Sakura's hand. Argh! That son of a-! I'm sure he was doing this on purpose. I swear if I spot him alone, one of these days, next morning, he'll be spotted lying down, with his life taken away from him.

"Sakura, I know that the seas had separated us physically, but I know that our bond is still present. I know that, if not for us being at different places, our relationship would still work out fine. Now that I finally had the privilege to stay here in Tomoeda-" he was interrupted by Sakura.

"Sugoi! You're now staying here! How? When? And why? Don't get the wrong idea that I don't want you to stay. It's the perfect opposite of it. I just can't believe that you're staying. Where would you're house be? Is it near ours?" she babbled on and I felt the corners of my lips twitch. She is just too cute, but there's something tugging my heart… is it of jealousy that she seems so excited that her _ex_-boyfriend would stay in the same place as she is?

The fool then, laughed. "Sakura, Sakura," he shook his head, still kneeling. "The questions would be answered later. One at a time… Now, can I return to what I'm saying, without getting interrupted?" Why that fool! How dare he order her like that?

But what could I do, huh? She seems to be perfectly fine with. She just vigorously nodded her head.

"So, where was I?" he seem to ponder for a while. "Uh-huh!" he snapped his fingers, as if he just aced three tests without any mistakes. What a real fool he is… -Please excuse our little wolf for insulting Eriol. He's just too green-eyed, right?-

"Now that I finally had the privilege to stay here in Tomoeda, I would like to ask you out again. I swear that I never did have a single girlfriend when you left… it seemed like they were nothing like you. You know how much I feel about you, right?" he said. Sheesh, what a jerk… And he expects Sakura to say 'yes' to him. Nuh-uh. Sakura wouldn't ever choose a freak like you.

"Of course!"

What the-! I look at Sakura, who launched herself on her ex- err… I guess current boyfriend. "Wh-what!" I asked, not being able to hide the emotions present in my voice.

"I said yes," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing. Sigh… One thing I like about her is that she could be dense at times. At least, she did not sense what I felt.

I sighed and shook my head.

So, what now?

_Did you guys like it? Hate it or just alright?._

a hopefull dream ;  
sxsrulez ;  
romancerox ;  
Maixx ;  
nadeshiko blossom

_Thanks for the suggestions and the reviews! I'll try to fit the suggestions…_

Just like the creature with pure wings  
Standing up from all the difficult things  
Soaring from the Bottom  
Lies a _Shattered Blossom…_

ja ne!


End file.
